The War of Four Worlds
by Megpie The Great
Summary: They grew up worlds apart, the twin children of Apoclaymon. Now they've met, and must defend their world from their father's wrath, mo matter what the cost. They have to stop him. *better summary in my bio*
1. ZANE, Those are my fingers!

A young girl with waiste length really, really light blonde hair put in two braids behind her and as her friends called it opal eyes was sitting at a desk tapping away at her laptop. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white half sweater covered in her friends' signatures over it. Her black capries were blazed with blue, silver and purple flames.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she added another line to her poem. It was the last day of seventh grade, she should have been in eighth but she was born too late in the year. She was smart, too smart for her grade but in her christain school they didn't believe in skipping grades.  
  
'Why do I waste my time, they won't miss me. I don't belong with them.'she thought putting the last line on her fare-well poem.  
  
She lived in Pahrump,Nevada a little nowhere town about an hour outside of Las Vegas where the tallest building was three stories tall, including the attic.(No one in Pahrump has a basement, I should know it's where I live.)  
A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes wlaked in and shut her computer on her fingers.  
  
"ZANE!! Those are my fingers!"the girl yelled jumping to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, Meghan but, it's the last day of school and you should be out back eating cake and hot dogs."Zane said ducking a punch from his best friend only to be knocked off his feet by a well placed kick.  
  
"Zane,.......I've gotta tell you something,...................................I'm not coming back to CCA next year."Meghan said reffering to her school, Community Christain Academy, of CCA as Meghan and her friends not so fondly called it.  
  
"What do you mean you're not coming back?!"Zane snapped shocked.  
  
"I'm,....I'm..........I'm moving."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"To,..............Japan. I've spent the last year learning Japanese from my pen pal, Henry and his little sister, Suzie."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight, right after school."  
  
"No, you can't be moving. Who's gonna save my team in kick-ball. Who's gonna fix my computer or my PS2 when Cyn steps on it?"  
  
"I know, I know. I don't want to move but we have to. September 11, and then that big blob showing up in Vegas, it's too much for my moom and dumb-ass."  
  
"You mean your step jerk."  
  
"Yeah,..........let me print this up a couple times then you can help me put them in evryone's mail boxes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Half an hour later Zane, Meghan and their friends were sitting in a huge tree behind the school.  
  
"Smile."Meghan teacher said taking a piture of the of the friends.  
  
The teacher handed the camera back to Meghan as she jumped down and headed to her mother's car.  
  
"Bye, everyone! I'll miss you!"Meghan yelled knowing it was probably the last time she would ever see her friends again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meghan sat in her seat on the plane. She pulled her black, blue, and silver Nokia cell phone out of her bag and dialed her Japanese pen pal's phone number.  
  
"Hello."a little girl's voice was heard on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Sooz. Can I talk to Henry?"Meghan laughed.  
  
"Sure, when ya comin' too see us?"Suzie said over-joyed to hear the familiar voice.  
  
"I'll be there in precisely ten hours, fifty minutes, thirty-two seconds, and eighty milliseconds."Meghan said looking at her clock.  
  
"Ha ha, here's Henry."Suzie laughed hand ing the phone over to her older brother.  
  
"Hello?"Henry said.  
  
"Hey Henry."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Hey, Meg."Henry said recognizing his penpal's voice.  
  
"I'm on the plane. We'll be taking off in about fifteen min. I'll get on the net so we can chat once we get to cruising altitude. I can't wait to meet you guys face to face."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Who are you talking to Henry?"an older man's voice was heard.  
  
"Meghan."Henry said handin the phone to his father.  
  
"Hi Mr.Wong."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Hello, Meghan. We'll be at the airport waiting for you."Henry father laughed,"Here's Henry."  
  
He handed the phone back to his son.  
  
"I gotta turn the phone off, I'll see ya later Henry."Meghan laughed turning her phone off and putting it away.  
  
As soon as she put the phone away a boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat down next to her.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?'he asked looking at Meghan.  
  
"No, my embarassing mother is at the other end of the plane, I hate sitting by her."Meghan laughed.  
  
"My mother died awhile ago. All I have is my dad."the boy said looking out the window.  
  
"I know how you feel, my dad was murdered a few months ago. Evryone said he commited suicide but, that's not him. If you ask me, my step jerk killed him. He's hated my dad since day one."Meghan said pulling a picture of her and her dad out of her bag.  
  
"Ouch, is that him?"the boy said looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, he was seventy-three, but he acted like he was still in his twenties. I was the youngest in a family of ten, but all of my brothers and sisters had a different mother than me. But they loved my, along with thier kids and in some cases grandkids."  
  
"He looks nice. By the way, my name is Ryo."  
  
"Meghan, but my friends call me Raven."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"I love ravens, and my fave poem is "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe."  
  
"Ok, that makes sense. Why are you headed to Japan?"  
  
"My family is moving there, you?"  
  
"I live in Japan."  
  
"But, you speak English."  
  
"Had to learn it. My dad and I were hear visiting some old friends. Do you know any Japanese?"  
  
"Yes, my pen pal taught me."  
  
"Wher does he live?"  
  
"West Shinjuku, ever heard of it?"  
  
"That's the town where I live."  
  
"No way?! Do you know Henry Wong?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."  
  
"He's my pen pal. He's picking me up from the airport."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Suddenly the plane jolted.  
  
"It's time to go home."Ryo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, my new home."Meghan said laying back in her seat. 


	2. I Hate Planes

Meghan puled out her laptop and turned it on. She immeditely went to her instant messenger and opened a link with Henry who was not so patiently waiting. She began to type in a flurry.  
  
Meghan:Hey Henry  
  
Henry:It's about time  
  
Meghan:Shut up, guess who's here with me  
  
Henry:Who?  
  
Meghan:Ryo Akiyama  
  
Henry:How do you know Ryo?  
  
Meghan:Just met him on the plane  
  
Henry:Let me talk to him  
  
Meghan:Just a sec  
  
Meghan looked up from her laptop.  
  
"Ryo, Henry want's to talk to you."Meghan said poking Ryo to make sure he was awake.  
  
"You're on the internet, up here?"Ryo said slightly shock.  
  
"Yeah, here."Meghan said handing Ryo her laptop.  
  
Ryo:Hey, Henry  
  
Henry:Whoa, I thought Meg was kidding  
  
Meghan:Plz  
  
Henry:Hey, if Ryo's got your laptop...  
  
Meghan:Hand held, very useful  
  
Ryo:Funny  
  
Henry:Very  
  
At that moment a flight attendant walked by.  
  
"Do you two want anything to drink?"the woman asked.  
  
"Sparkling cider."Ryo said looking up.  
  
"Same here."Meghan said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a little while."the woman said and walked away.  
  
The two tunred back to their chat.  
  
Henry:Helloooooo where are you?  
  
Meghan:Right here  
  
Ryo:We had to get something to drink  
  
Henry:Uh, oh  
  
Meghan:Uh, oh, un oh's not good  
  
Ryo:Now what?  
  
Henry:Dad just switched on the weather chanel, looks like you guys are going strait though a storm  
  
Meghan:Oh, shit!  
  
Ryo:That's not good  
  
Meghan:Turbulance, I hate turbulance  
  
Ryo:And I don't  
  
Henry:I suggest you get off the net, pronto  
  
Meghan:Hate to say it, but I agree  
  
Ryo:Yeah, we'll see you later  
  
Meghan:Bye  
  
Henry:TTFN  
  
Meghan:You've been chatting with me too much  
  
Ryo:So that's where Henry learned that  
  
Meghan:TTFN  
  
Ryo:TTFN  
  
Right when Ryo and Meghan unhooked from the internet the announcement was made that they would be going through a storm.  
  
"Just in time."Meghan sighed putting away her laptop and her hand held and puling out her CD player.  
  
"Yeah, got any interesting music?"Ryo said looking over at Meghan.  
  
"If you like Britney Spears then yes."Meghan said tryong to find her mini speakers.  
  
"It's better than some stuff, which CD?"  
  
"Britney."  
  
"My fave."  
  
"Good, cause my headphones are underneath us, all I have is my mini speakers."  
  
Meghan pulled two peakers out of her bag and clamped then on the armrest between her's and Ryo's seats. She hooked them up to her portable CDP. (CD Player for the idiots out there)  
That's when it hit. The turbulance shook everything. Meghan trying to relax hit the play button on her CDP and sat back in her seat.  
  
"How the hell can you realx?!"Ryo said between jolts.  
  
"As long as the plane doesn't do a hundred foot drop, I'm happy."Meghan said starting to get a little shaken.  
  
"Drop."Ryo really started to get worried.  
  
"Relax we'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly the plane did a dead drop making Meghan loose her grip on her CDP and it landed on Ryo's lap.  
  
"Yikes."Meghan said her eyes bugging, as the plane did another drop.  
  
"Not good."Ryo said loosing the CDP and it landed on Meghan's lap.  
  
Meghan turned up the volume a little so she and Ryo could actually here it. THey sat back and relax suprisingly well.  
Two hours and twenty dead drops later the plane landed safely in West Shinjuku airport. Meghan and Ryo walked out of the plane, shaken, but fine. Henry, Suzie, and their parents were waiting for them. 


	3. Parents, Food Fights, and Daggers

"Hey, Henry."Ryo said walking over to his friends closely followed by Meghan.  
  
"I really thought Meg was kidding when she said she met you."Henry laughed looking at Meghan who seemed somewhat shaken,"The turbulance was that bad huh?"  
  
"Don't ask."Meghan and Ryo said.  
  
"Ouch."Suzie laughed.  
  
"Where are you parents?"Mr. Wong asked not really worried.  
  
"They fell out of the plane cause my step jerk was so fat he put a hole in the plane."Meghan joked as Henry and Ryo tried not to crack up.  
  
"Meghan!!"a very angry voice boomed.  
  
"Over here!"Meghan yelled back.  
  
Meghan's mother ran up with a very worried look on her face.  
  
"Meghan Marie Osborn! I told you not to leave the plane till we got there."Meghan's mother said trying to hug her daughter but only hugged thin air.  
  
"I do not know this woman. My last name is not Osborn and she is scaring me."Meghan said dodging another hug.  
  
"Meghan!! You nearly gave your mother a heart attack!"her stepfather said coming up to Meghan trying to slap her but ended up hitting Henry instead.  
  
"Oops, sorry Henry didn't know you were back there."Meghan said turning to her friend.  
  
"No prob. He hits like a little girl anyway."Henry laughed.  
  
"Hey!"Suzie snapped.  
  
"A little, little girl."Henry corrected himself before he got kicked.  
  
"Excuse me!"the three hundered pound mad said raising his hand to strike Henry again.  
  
"Don't you dare hit him again."Mr. Wong said stepping infront of Henry and Meghan.  
  
"Saved by the dad."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Ack! MOM!!!"Meghan yelled just barely dodging a bear hug from her mother.  
  
"Can we please go."Henry siad looking at his frightened friend.  
  
"Yes."Mr. Wong said glaring at Meghan's stepfather.  
  
"Before I forget, these weirdos are my monster rents, Karen and Robert."Meghan said just to bug them.  
  
"What did I tell you about using that name!!"Meghan stepfather roared.  
  
"It's Ozzy."Karen said quickly.  
  
"Hey, Henry why don't we show Meghan around while our parents get to know eachother."Ryo suggested as his father walked up.  
  
"Great idea."Henry said ducking out of the cround of adults soon followed by Meghan and Suzie.  
  
"Yeah, then I won't have to put up with those two."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Hey dad,"Henry said walking over to his father,"Think we could show Meghan around town and meet back at the house later?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea."Mr. Wong said,"Ok, meet back at the house at sundown."  
  
"Sounds great, see ya later."Henry said running back over to the others.  
  
"Oh, And don't forget to pick up my bag for me mom!"Meghan yelled as they ran away.  
  
"You're trusting them, all alone?"Karen said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves."Mr. Wong said leading them to the baggage claim.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Three hours later evryone sat in the Wongs' house eating dinner. The children sat in the living room in various spots. The adults were in the dining room, talking.  
  
"Think they talk enough?"Meghan said from her perch on a good sized armchair trying to to fling a third crab roll at Henry, who sat in a chair across from her.  
  
"Well atleast we get ot hang out longer."Ryo laughed as Meghan sent a rice ball flying onto Henry's plate.  
  
"Keep your food on your plate, blondie."Henry said throwing the rice ball back at Meghan only to hit Suzie in the head,"Oops...."  
  
"Hey!"Suzie said throwing a crab roll back at Henry.  
  
"Oh, brother."Ryo laughed only to receive a rice ball between the eyes from Meghan.  
  
"Food fight!"Meghan yelled as food went flying.  
  
Food flew evry which way. For an hour this went on till the adults came in.  
  
"Uh, oh."Suzie said hiding behind Meghan's chair.  
  
"Busted."Meghan said "accidentally" throwing a crab roll at her stepfather,"Oops........"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I always got in food fights with my friends when we were kids. The only real mess they made was all over eachother."Mr. Wong laughed.  
  
Everyone was covered in food, but the furniture was untouched with the exception of the spots where Meghan had been, she was the only one good at dodging flying food.  
  
"Well, I suggest you get this little mess cleaned up then get youselves cleaned up."Mrs. Wong laughed pulling a rice ball out of Henry's hair.  
  
"It won't take that long."Meghan said pulling a few pices of rice out of her ear,"Your daughter has very good aim."  
  
"Thank you."Suzie laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two hours later Suzie and Meghan sat in Suzie's room getting ready for bed. Ryo's father had decided to let Ryo spend the night so he could go see his new girlfriend. Henry and Ryo were in Henry's room already asleep.  
Meghan suddenly pulled a sharp dagger with something written in an ancient launguage written on the handle.  
  
"What's that?"Suzie asked.  
  
"My dagger, I've had it as long as I can remember. I never go anywhere without it."Meghan said turning it over and over in her hands.  
  
"Wow. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not even sure my rents know about it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya wanna go to the park tommorrow while they are house hunting?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, now let's get some sleep."  
  
Meghan turned off the light and lay down on her bed roll. She was almost instantly asleep. 


	4. Beelzamon, Apoclayahmon, and Armagedomon

Suzie sat up and looked around. The sun wasn't up yet, but meghan was sitting in the middle of the room drawing in a sketch book. Suzie crawled over to her.  
  
"You're up early."Meghan said not looking up.  
  
"So are you."Suzie said getting a good look at the picture.  
  
She nearly fainted. Beelzamon stood facing another digimon that looked like a female Beelzamon with purple wings and where her third eye should have been there was a pentagram. (AN: for those numbskulls a pentagram is an upside-down star with a cirlce around it.) Beelzamon's hand was on the other digimon's shoulder.  
  
"No, this is normal for me."Meghan laughed.  
  
"................."  
  
"Helloooooo."Meghan waved her hand infront of Suzie's face.  
  
"That..............that's.........but..........."Suzie stuttered.  
  
"What, my picture?"  
  
"Where,........did......you..........see........that?"  
  
"A dream, I see those two in my dreams all the time. Why?"  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Come in."Meghan said.  
  
Ryo and Henry walked in. Henry saw the shock look on Suzie's face.  
  
"What happened?"Henry said sitting down next to his sister.  
  
Ryo looked at the sketch and went bug eyed.  
  
"That..........sketch..........."Ryo stuttered.  
  
Meghan handed the sketch to Henry who just stared at it.  
  
"But,..........that's..........."Henry said.  
  
"Beelzamon."Ryo whispered.  
  
"Where did you see........"Henry's voice trailed off.  
  
"I saw them in a dream. Beelzamon and Apoclayahmon, I've been seeing them in my dreams since I was a little girl."Meghan said taking the sketchbook back and flipping back about ten pages to another picture.  
  
"Henry does she know about the D-reaper?"Ryo asked.  
  
"All she know is one showed up in a city not far from where she lived. That's why she moved to Japan."Henry said looking at the picture she had turned to.  
  
Beelzamon, Apoclayahmon, and another Beelzamon-like digimon leaned against three motorcycles. The third digimon looked like a copy of Beelzamon, but where there should have been purple there was blue, and his wings were silver.  
  
"The D-reaper?"Meghan asked.  
  
"Yes, that pink blob that showed up in Vegas."Henry said staring at the picture.  
  
"Oh,..........and how would you know so much about this D-reaper?"Meghan said pulling a Rika attitude.  
  
"Henry and Ryo helped beat the D-reaper."Suzie said coming out of her trance.  
  
"Suzie........like Meghan will believe that."Henry laughed.  
  
"Do you want me to?"Meghan laughed.  
  
"Well...........yes, believe it or not, we did."Ryo siad.  
  
"I can believe that. That would explain that time you kept telling something to calm down when I was chatting with you during the D-reaper mess and no one was in you room besides that not so stuffed Terriermon."meghan laughed.  
  
"Yeah,............."Henry said starting to blush.  
  
"I thought that was pretty wierd, this ding-dong never talks to himself."Meghan laughed.  
  
"So,.......what with this picuture?"Henry said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Another dream, that third digimon is Armagedomon. These three are always in my dreams, sometimes apart, sometimes together."Meghan said.  
  
"We know Beelzamon, he helped us defeat the D-reaper."Ryo said sitting down next to Meghan.  
  
"Where are the digimon now?"Meghan asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
"They had to go back to the digital world."Suzie said.  
  
"Breakfast!"Mrs.Wong yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"And no food fights this time!"Mr.Wong quickly added.  
  
"Does your family always get up this early?"Meghan laughed.  
  
"Only when were're going house hunting."Henry laughed.  
  
"That reminds me, do you two wanna go to the park while the rents are house hunting?"Ryo asked.  
  
"That's exactly what we were thinking."Meghan laughed as they headed into the kitchen. 


	5. A Bike Ride to Remember

Meghan, Henry, Suzie, and Ryo rode through the park trying to figure out why Meghan had been seeing digimon in her dreams since she was a little kid. Suddenly Meghan stopped without warning causing Ryo and Henry to go flying after trying to stop.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!!!"Ryo growled getting up.  
  
Meghan didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello, Meg?"Henry got up and walked over to her.  
  
She still didn't respond.  
  
"Meghan?"Ryo said waving his hand infront of her face.  
  
She grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Yikes! Hey!"Ryo snapped trying to break her grip but failed.  
  
She suddenly let go and bent down. She grabbed her dagger from it's hiding spot in her mid-calf height boots. She quickly stood up and threw the dagger into the trees. A shocked yelp was heard.  
  
"What the hell was that?"Ryo said running over to where she had thrown the dagger.  
  
"What did I just do?"Meghan said coming out of her odd trance.  
  
"You just did this."Ryo said reappearing with an unconscious DemiDevimon with a very big hole in one wing in his right hand and Meghan's dagger in the other.  
  
"O................k?......................I guess I sensed him and my instints kicked in."Meghan said taking her dagger and whiping the tree sap off of it and putting it back in it's hiding spot,"Besides, what is a digimon doing in the real world anyway?"  
  
"Dunno. I guess they are able to come back."Ryo said staring at the unconscious digimon in his hand.  
  
"But is it for a good reason or bad?"Henry said looking at the digimon.  
  
"Well, you'll get to see your digimon again, but this little winged rat worries me."Meghan said.  
  
Suddenly Meghan's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello."Meghan said answering it quickly.  
  
"Meghan, may I talk to Henry."Mr. Wong said breathlessly.  
  
"Sure just a sec."Meghan said handing the phone to Henry.  
  
"Hello."Henry said.  
  
"Henry, get out of the park right now."Mr. Wong said, very worried.  
  
"We know, Meghan just spazzed and hit a DemiDevimon in the wing with a dagger. What's going on?"Henry's voice wavered.  
  
"Digimon are popping up all over the park, and I don't mean good ones. I just got a call from Yamaki, he says the digimon have broken through the barrier between the worlds."  
  
"That's.....not.......good......"  
  
"The strange thing is, what got his attention was a the fact that there was digimon in the park before the barrier was broken."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Henry hung up and handed the phone back to Meghan.  
  
"What happened?"Meghan asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"There are digimon popping up all over the park. But that's not what my dad was scared about....................."Henry's voice trailed off.  
  
"What then?"Ryo said starting to get worried.  
  
"There was a digimon in the park long before the others showed up. Before the barrier between the worlds was broken."Henry said.  
  
"DemiDevimon?"Ryo asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so or I would have spazzed sooner."Meghan said.  
  
"How did you know this rat was there anyway?"Henry asked looking at DemiDevimon.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is my instincts are telling me to get to that place you took me to where Guilmon used to stay."Meghan said getting worried.  
  
"Then let's go."Henry said heading off in towards the center of the park.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When they arrived Takato was already there.  
  
"Takato!"Henry yelled running full blast into the cave.  
  
"Henry, what are you doing here?"Takato said turning around with a mile wide grin on his face.  
  
"Would you believe Ryo, Suzie, my penpal Meghan, and I were riding in the park when meg spazzed out, hit a DemiDevimon in the wing with a dagger and told us to come here?"Henry said barely able to believe it himself.  
  
"No but check this out."Takato said pointing to the back of the cave.  
  
There was a portal to the digital world in the back of the cave.  
  
"Ryo, Suzie, Meghan! Get in here!"Henry yelled.  
  
They ran into the cave and stopped suddenly at the sight of the portal.  
  
"No way!"Ryo said a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"A Digital Portal, the barrier has really been broken."Meghan said.  
  
Suddenly a group of digimon came through the portal.  
  
"Lopmon!"Suzie yelled recognizing her digimon.  
  
"Terriermon........."Henry's voice trailed off as he recognized his digimon.  
  
"Monodramon."Ryo said overjoyed at seeing his digimon again.  
  
"Guilmon!"Takato ran up and hugged his digimon.  
  
"No way, this is great."Henry said as Terriermon jumped up onto his shoulder,"Meg, this is Terriermon."  
  
Meghan walked over to Henry and looked at the green and white digimon.  
  
"Hi."Meghan said not really suprised that the digimon were real.  
  
"Hi."Terriermon said in his usually playful voice.  
  
He jumped onto Meghan shoulder and began to play with her hair which was now in a high ponytail. Meghan only giggled.  
  
"She doesn't seem too suprised by the digimon."Takato said as Guilmon walked over to Meghan and stared at her.  
  
"Takatomon, she smells like a digimon."Guilmon said slightly confused.  
  
"W.....Wh.......Wh.......what?!"Henry stutered.  
  
"Are you sure it's not just the fact that Terriermon is sitting on her shoulder?"Ryo said.  
  
"Mabey."Monodramon said looking at Meghan.  
  
"Shouldn't the other digimon get to their partners?"Meghan asked as a little white and purple digimon walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, hang on, I don't recognize that digimon."Suzie said noticing a digimon that looked like a wolf pup with robotic armor.  
  
"That Cyberlunamon. She's my sister."Monodramon said walking over to the digimon and pulling her towrds Ryo and Meghan.  
  
"Hi."meghan said bending down on one knee to get a better look at the digimon.  
  
"Hey."Cyberlunamon said as Meghan ran her hand down her back.  
  
Suddenly the something glowed inside the black, purple, blue, green and silver backpack she was wearing. Meghan reached back and unzipped her back. She pulled a black D-arc out of her bag.  
  
"No way!"Henry said bending down to get a better look at the D-arc.  
  
"I told you you'd be glad if you came with us, Cyber."Monodramon laughed.  
  
"Cyberlunamon is my partner!?"Meghan said more happy than shocked.  
  
"I guess so."Ryo said looking at the odd digimon.  
  
"One problem, my mother will not take very well to a cyber wolf coming home with me. She hates animals."Meghan said worried.  
  
"That could be a problem."Henry said.  
  
"We managed to keep Guilmon hidden, what's gonna be so hard about hiding a digimon one-fourth his size?"Takato asked.  
  
"Good point."Henry said trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Right now let's just worry about trying to get Cyberlunamon by mom when we go home."Meghan said storking the beautiful digimon.  
  
"She might be able to fit in your backpack."Ryo said.  
  
"Well.........if she doesn't mind."Meghan said.  
  
"As long as I don't have to lay on anything sharp."Cyberlunamon laughed.  
  
"Ok, then I better put my cell phone and my sketch book in another pocket."Meghan laughed getting out her cell phone and sketch book and putting them in another pocket.  
  
"Oh, and call me Cyber, everyone else does."Cyberlunamon laughed as she climbed into Meghan's backpack.  
  
"Ok. What about Terriermon and Lopmon? My mom will have a heart attack when she sees them."Meghan said.  
  
"They look just like stuffed animals."Henry laughed as the two digimon stood still.  
  
"You're right. Come on, let's make sure the other digimon get back to their tamers."Takato laughed.  
  
"Ok, but first let's make a lightning run over to Henry's to warn his mom that she will be cooking for three more people tonight. I'm gonna stay there though, I need to do some stuff anyway."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Plus, I seroiusly doubt Takato brought his bike."Henry laughed.  
  
"No, can I borrow you sister's?"Takato laughed.  
  
"Sure."Henry laughed as the whole group exited the cave. 


	6. Apocalypse and Armagedon

Meghan, Henry, Ryo, Suzie, Takato, and duh, the digimon were in the Wongs' back yard eating lunch. Meghan is sitting in a very large tree with Henry and their digimon. Ryo and Takato are on the ground doing a card battle, of course Ryo is winning. Guilmon and Monodramon are playing around underthe tree and Suzie and Lopmon playing a video game on the portable playstation Meghan had brought with her. The other digimon are happily reunited with their tamers.  
Meghan pulled out her sketch book and started drawing.  
  
"Again with the sketch book?"Henry laughed.  
  
"It's a good way to remeber things."Meghan said starting to draw a picture of herself with Cyberlunamon in her backpack and Henry standing next to her with Terriermon in his usual spot on his shoulder.  
  
"Atleast we know why you were having those dreams now."Ryo said looking up at the them.  
  
"Yeah, because I belonged with the digimon."Meghan laughed.  
  
Suddenly Meghan's cell phone began to ring again. She answered it before she could hear the annoying tune on it again.  
  
"Hello."Meghan said.  
  
"Meggie, good news. We found a very nice house."Meghan's mother said overjoyed.  
  
"Descrip. please."Meghan grolwed.  
  
"Excuse me? Don't you dare start cussing at me young lady!"Meghan's mother said quite aggitated.  
  
"Mom, descrip. means description."  
  
"Oh, sorry sweetie. It's a red two story house that actually looks a real house."  
  
"A real house, as in an Ameri-haouse."  
  
"Ameri-house?"  
  
"American house."  
  
"Of couse."  
  
"Ok, well my cell's goin' dead gotta go."  
  
"Bye, sweetie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meghan hung up with a quite aggrivated look on her face. She then threw the phone a nearby rock shattering it.  
  
"Found a house?"Takato said looking up from his tenth defeat that afternoon.  
  
"Ameri-trash house."Meghan graoned remebering what her old house used to look like.  
  
"An American house!"Ryo growled shuffeling his cards for another battle.  
  
"I don't want to remeber anything from my life in in that dump country. It's full of freaks, jerks, and Christians. I never want the see that hell house again."Meghan graoned.  
  
"Ouch, didn't you have any friends there?"Takato asked dodging a renegade rock from Guilmon and Monodramon's game.  
  
"If you want to call them friends. They only stayed with me cause they felt sorry for me. My only real freinds were Paul and Zane. They stuck by me no matter what. Then Paul was killed in a car crash."Meghan sighed turning back in her sketch book to a pitcture of her and a boy with brown hair and eyes who was about five inches shorter than her.  
  
"Oh,..........."Ryo quickly drew his cards for his next battle with Takato.  
  
"It's ok."Meghan sighed turning back to the sketch she had just finished.  
  
Cyberlunamon cuddled up to her new tamer.  
  
"We're your friends now."Cyberlunamon said looking at the sketch,"That's really good."  
  
"She's right, you've got us now."Henry said looking the sketch over.  
  
"Yeah."Takato said dodging another stray rock.  
  
"We're a team."Ryo said serving Takato another deadly blow in their card game.  
  
"Thanks you guys."Meghan said handing the sketch down to the two boys on the ground so they could see it.  
  
"This sketch is really good."Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, they're great."Ryo said.  
  
"Double thanks."Meghan laughed.  
  
Suddenly a man with short blonde hair walked outside.  
  
'Yamaki."Henry said nearly falling out of the tree only to be saved by Meghan,"Thanks."  
  
"What's up?"Takato said taking another defeat from Ryo.  
  
"I heard about what happened in the park."Yamaki said looking up at Meghan,"I wanted to see this miraculous girl who took out DemiDevimon with a dagger."  
  
"I'm not that amazing."Meghan laughed.  
  
"That's not the half of what happened."Henry luaghed.  
  
"What else happened?"Yamaki asked.  
  
"She has a digimon, Cyberlunamon."Ryo said looking at the cyber wolf above him.  
  
"I see. Do you have any idea what that first digimon we saw in the park was?"Yamaki asked.  
  
"No, we did't even think about it."Meghan said remembering what Guilmon had said earlier.  
  
"Well tell me if you figure anything out."Yamaki said leaving.  
  
"Ok."Henry said.  
  
"So, where is your new house?"Ryo asked.  
  
"Mom didn't tell me, but if I have to put up with her much longer I'll run away."Meghan moaned lyaing back on the branch behind her.  
  
"Henry, Suzie, Takato can you come here for a minute?"Henry's mother said poking her head out the door.  
  
The three children got up and walked in the house with their digimon leaving Ryo and Raven with their digimon.  
  
Suddenly a digimon that looked like a mix between Apoclaymon and Devimon's mega form appeared infront of them.  
  
"Apocalypse, Armagedon."it whispered with a harsh voice.  
  
"What do you want?!"Meghan growled.  
  
"To know why you are hear among these pathetic humans when the two of you could be ruling the universe and following in our parents footsteps."the demonic digimon growled.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but my name is Meghan, and I stay with thses humans beacuse thay are my friends!"Meghan snapped.  
  
"Your name is Apocalypse and your brother's name is Armagedon."the demonic digimon laughed.  
  
"My brother?! I have no brothers!"Meghan snorted.  
  
"You are wrong my sister, for he is sitting right below you."the digimon growled.  
  
"That's impossible, Ryo couldn't possibly be my brother!"Meghan laughed.  
  
"But he is, ask Impmon, he will explain evrything."the digimon said then vanished.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!!"Meghan said.  
  
"I don't know."Ryo said shocked.  
  
"What did he mean by ask Impmon, what does he know about us?"Meghan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out.We'll ask him tommorrow when we watch Ai and Mako."Ryo said suddenly remebering that they had promised to watch the twins the next day.  
  
"Ok, but not a word of this to anyone."Meghan said. 


	7. WHAT!

Meghan rode up to Ryo's house on her bike.  
  
"I can't believe I slept in!"Meghan moaned jumping off her bike forgetting that Cyberlunamon was in her backpack.  
  
She knocked on the door. Ai answered it and quickly let the exhausted Meghan in. Meghan collapsed on the couch next to Ryo.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I slept in."Meghan said leaning back.  
  
"Hey!"Cyberlunamon yelped jumping out of the bag before she could be crushed.  
  
"Sorry Cyber, I forgot you were in there."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Some tamer you are."Impmon said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Shut up."Meghan snorted.  
  
"Make me blondie."Impmon growled.  
  
"You two!"Ryo snapped before the two could hurt eachother.  
  
"Sorry."Meghan laughed as Cyberlunamon jumped into her lap.  
  
"Can we listen to some music?"Ai asked.  
  
"Sure, what do ya want?"Ryo asked.  
  
"I dunno."Ai said.  
  
"Hey, Meg, did you bring you CD's?"Ryo asked.  
  
"She did."Cyberlunamon said going into Meghan backpack and pulling out a CD album and handing it to Ryo.  
  
"How 'bout Vitamin C."Meghan suggested.  
  
"Ok."Ryo pulled out one of her CD's a put it in a CD player mounted on the wall.  
  
The surround sound speaker system blasted out her favorite music. Soon the twins had fallen asleep along with. Now was their chance to ask Impmon what he knew about the dark digimon.  
  
"Impmon what do you know about two kids named Apocalypse and Armagedon?"Meghan asked.  
  
Impmon fell off of his perch on the couch where the twins were sleeping.  
  
"Wh........Wh...........Wh.........Wh...........What do you know about Apocalypse and Armagedon?"Impmon asked, completely shocked.  
  
"Our question first."Ryo growled.  
  
"Fine, it's a long story. Nearly fourteen years ago, two baby digimon, Lunaraymon and Lunaymon were sent to two different dimensions for their protection and so they could become strong enough for their purpose later in life. One other digimon was sent that night, me. Lunaraymon was sent to this dimension, and I followed her, her twin brother was sent to a different dimension."  
  
"My dimension."Ryo whispered,"The digi-destined's dimension."  
  
"Yes, I lost Lunaraymon though and after time I hoped that the twins would never meet and that our partents and older brother would not come to find them so their dark purpose could be fulfilled."Impmon continued.  
  
"Dark purpose?"Meghan asked.  
  
"We are the children of Apoclaymon. They were born to follow in our parents foot steps and rule the universe. The names they were given were Apocalypse and Armagedon. That's all I know. Now tell me your part."  
  
"Yesterday a demonic digimon came to us, he looked like a mix between Devimon's mega form and Apoclaymon. He was calling Meghan Apocalypse and saying that I was her twin brother."Ryo said alomst nervous.  
  
"Doomrayomon, my brother. He said that that you are Apocalypse and Armagedon?!"Impmon fell from his perch again.  
  
"Yes, well that would explain alot."Meghan said flipping to a page in her sketch book.  
  
The skecth was of a teen with black ankle-length hair and one black eye and one ocean blue eye. She was wearing a black single sleeve crop top. Her sleeve reached down to her wrist and came to a point at the beginning of her middle finger. Her other arm had a green, blue, silver, and black fire chain reaching down to her wrist. Her flare-leg pants were also black, but had green flames up the sides. She had and all to familar dagger hanging from her belt. A boy stood next to her. His hair was also black, and his eyes were the same as the girl next to him. His outfit was identical to the one Ryo had been wearing the day he met the other tamers, except for the fact that it was silver and blue. A dagger identical to the one the girl next him was wearing hung from his belt.  
Impmon took one look at the picture and fell again, this time landing ontop of Cyberlunamon, who bit his ear then his tail.  
  
"That looks so much like them, same eyes and hair, the fire chain on the girl's arm, her birthmark. But where did you come up with this?"Impmon chocked out.  
  
"A dream, just like so many others."Meghan said flipping to the second sketch she had shown Henry, Suzie, and Ryo the day before.  
  
This really scared Impmon. He realized who the other two digimon were, the mega forms of his younger brother and sister.  
  
"Ok, it takes alot to scare me but you just did."Impmon said.  
  
"Yeah, right."Ryo joked.  
  
"All thses sketches from your dreams?"Impmon asked.  
  
"Yes, I have another sketch book for memory sketches like yesterday."Meghan said closing her sketch book.  
  
"I don't want to admit it, but I think you two might be Apocalypse and Armagedon."Impmon said really worried.  
  
"I can believe that, my dreams, that spaz attack at the park, Ryo coming from another dimension."Meghan said.  
  
"It's hard to beleive but, I can."Ryo said.  
  
"I just had a really funny thought. Ryo how are the rents gonna react to this?"Meghan said suddenly trying not to crack up.  
  
"With everything else that has been happening, it won't be much of a shock to dad, but........."Ryo was scared of the reaction Meghan's mother and stepfather would have.  
  
"Hey Ryo, thik your dad would mind having another kid?"Meghan asked playfully.  
  
"Mabey, why?"Ryo asked.  
  
"I hate my rents. I'd do anything to get way from them."Meghan said still joking.  
  
"Actually that's not a bad idea."Ryo said.  
  
"I was joking. Are you nuts Ryo? I don't think your dad would want to put up with another tamer, especially a daughter."Meghan laughed.  
  
"No way, we need a girl around since mom died."Ryo laughed.  
  
"Well, we could try it."Meghan said.  
  
"What do we have ta lose?"Ryo laughed.  
  
"Then it's settled. Who are we gonna tell first?"Ryo asked.  
  
"Your dad, he'll be the most understanding."Meghan said,"If he does adopt me, first thing I do is change my name."  
  
"To what?"Impmon asked praying he wouldn't use Apocalypse.  
  
"Of couse I'm not gonna change it to Apocalypse."Meghan laughed.  
  
"I didn't say that outloud."Impmon said.  
  
"I know, I heard your thoughts."Meghan laughed.  
  
"Raven."Ryo said without warning.  
  
"What?"Impmon asked.  
  
"Raven, she'll change it to Raven, it was the nickname that Paul gave her."Ryo said cooly.  
  
"Correct, bro."Meghan laughed.  
  
Suddenly Ryo's father walked into the house.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?"Impmon said sarcasticly.  
  
"Sorry."Ryo's father said looking at the scene, he could tell they were up to something,"Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Ryo, he's your dad."Meghan said giving her new found twin a push.  
  
"Uh,...........What do I say?"Ryo said turning to his sister for help.  
  
"Just spit it out before I do it for you."Impmon growled.  
  
"I........I...........I know I'm adopted."Ryo stuttered.  
  
"How,..........Why would you say a thing like that?"Ryo's faher asked wondering how his son had found out.  
  
"What would you do if you knew I had a twin sister?"Ryo asked, half scared.  
  
"A sister?"  
  
"Meghan."Ryo said turning to his sister.  
  
The blonde haired girl stood up and walked over to Ryo.  
  
"This is my twin sister, Apocalypse."Ryo said.  
  
"How did you find out you were adopted?"Ryo's father asked only slightly shocked Ryo had a sister.  
  
"We found our family. Sit down, this will take awhile to explain."Meghan said curling up in an armchair.  
  
Ryo sat down in a chair next to Meghan's. Impmon began to tell the story from the beginning.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Half an hour later Ryo's father, or should I say adoptive father understood evrything, but he also knew there was something else Ryo wanted to ask him.  
  
"You want to ask me something, don't you?"Ryo's father said looking staright at his son.  
  
"No."Ryo said quickly.  
  
"Yes."Monodramon said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ryo, I'll be fine."Meghan said.  
  
"No, you're my sister."Ryo said sternly,"Dad, Meghan's parents won't understand any of this."  
  
"Of, course, she is your sister and belongs somewhere where she will be understood. If you can get your parents' signatures, I will adopt you."Ryo's father said.  
  
"Really, you don't have to do this for me."Meghan began.  
  
"But you are my stepdaughter, and I know those two won't understand."Ryo's father said.  
  
"Ok, thank you,............dad."Meghan said getting up and hugging her soon to be stepfather.  
  
"Now how to get your rents to sign the papers."Ryo's father said.  
  
"Who says they have to sign?'Meghan asked deviously.  
  
"You honestly think you could forge their signatures?"Ryo said.  
  
"Yes, I can and will."Meghan said looking out the window,"The rents are back, hide the digimon." 


	8. Raven is Evil

"Mom, can I go to summer camp next week?"Meghan said walking up to her mother.  
  
"Summer camp?"her mother said a little suprised.  
  
"Yeah, Takato, Henry, Suzie, the twins, and Ryo are all going. I thought it would be fun. I could make some more friends."Meghan said handing her mother the permission slip.  
  
"Well..........Ok, you can go."Meghan's mother said.  
  
"Oh, and it needs dad's signature too."Meghan said running out of the house to where her friends were waiting.  
  
"Well?"Ryo said anxiously.  
  
"Yes!"Meghan said excitedly.  
  
"Hey for the heck of it, why don't we go anyway."Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, it would be pretty fun."Henry admitted.  
  
"Well then why don't we. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta are going."Takato said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go ask."Henry said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Half an hour later they not only had permission from all of their parents to go to Camp Moonbeam but they also had the signatures that would be forged so Meghan could be with her brother.  
Meghan sat at her desk, her mother's signature was easy to forge, she had done it before, but her stepfather's was harder to do. She carefully traced over the orginal several times then practiced on a scrap sheet of paper. She did this over and over again for fifteen minutes while her friends waited. When she finally emered from her room she had the adoption papers filled out perfectly, the signatures were perfect.  
  
"Perfect, I also got my name change papers filled out."Meghan said proudly.  
  
"Great job."Meghan's or should I say from now on Raven's stepfather said proudly.  
  
"Let's get these sent in while we help Meg,....I mean Raven get her stuff packed."Takato corrected himself quickly.  
  
"Ok, I'll get them taken care of right away."Mr. Akiyama said walking out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two hours later all of Raven's stuff was packed and sitting outside her window, thankfully her exparents had left for a business meeting and wouldn't be back for another three house. Meg,.......I mean Raven, Ryo, Henry, Takato, and Suzie sat on the pile of boxes waiting for Mr. Akiyama. The digimon were scattered in various places in the yard. Finally a good sized van stopped infront of the house. Mr. Akiyama jumped out and they began to load the stuff into the van. After they had everything loaded they got in and headed for Raven's new house.  
They arrived at he house and immediately began to unpack. After three hours of this Raven's new room was set up, perfectly.  
Raven, Ryo, Henry, Suzie, and Takato are now sitting in the back yard of the house talking, luaghing, and giggling about the past six hours. They had done it, Raven had a family that was perfect for her and everyone was happy. Suddenly Ryo's cell phone rang. Knowing it was for Raven he threw the phone to her.  
  
"Hello."Raven said.  
  
"Meghan where are you? Why is all of your stuff gone?"a very panicked voice was heard over the line.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, madam. My name is Raven Akiyama."Raven said maiking her friedns crack up.  
  
"Meghan! Come home right now!"the woman said now angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, the adoption papers have already been taken care of. I am officially Raven Moonbay Akiyama now, and you are no longer my parents."Raven said making her friends laugh even more.  
  
"Meghan Marie Osborn!"  
  
"That is not my name and it never will be again."  
  
"We did not sign any adoption papers!"  
  
"Never trust me with a pen and a signature. Besides, you would not have understood anyway. I'm happy here. I have my brother, my real blood brother and a father that loves me. That's right, I know I'm not your real daughter and I an now living with my real family, good bye. I hope I never see you again."Raven hung up and threw the phone at a rock, shattering it.  
  
"Hey, that's my phone!"Ryo snapped.  
  
"Wahoo! You got her that time!"Henry laughed.  
  
"We did it. I have my real family, finally."Raven sighed. 


	9. Ryo:She destroyed my phone! Kail:shut up

It has been a week, the bus for camp will be arriving tommorrow.  
Raven ran into the house with the mail.  
  
"It's finally here!"she shouted trumphantly.  
  
"What is?"Ryo asked walking into the room.  
  
"While I was having fun with signatures I thought I would have some fun."Raven said pulling a fairly good sized envalope from the stack of mail.  
  
She tore it open, six plastic cards fell out. Each one had a different name on it.  
  
"Credit cards?!"Ryo said shocked.  
  
"Unlimited, one for each of us. I even got one for dad. I thought it would be perfect since we need some new camping supplies."Rave laughed grabing her card out of the pile.  
  
"Well, let's get to the mall. The others will be waiting for us."Ryo said grabbing his card from the pile.  
  
Raven put the rest of the cards in the envalpoe, besodes the one for their father, which they left on the table with a note.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later, the others were waiting for them.  
  
"What took ya so long?"Takato said running up to them.  
  
"This."Raven said holding out the envalope with the credit cards in it.  
  
"What's this?"Takato said looking at it.  
  
"Open it."Raven laughed.  
  
Takato opened it and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"No way?!"Takato said as the others rushed over to see what the comotion was about.  
  
"It's my way of saying thanks."Raven laughed as everyone recieved their cards.  
  
"Unlimited credit cards. You'll finally be able to get a new laptop."Henry laughed.  
  
"Right now let's worry about camp."Raven laughed.  
  
"You're right. Let's go."Takato said as they headed over to the camping supply store.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Half an hour later, they left the camping supply store and decided to split up. Raven, and Suzie were going to the electronic store to pick up some CD's and some other junk, while the boy were going to get lunch for everyone.  
Raven and Suzie walked into the electronic store and the fisrt thing that caught Raven's eye was the CD's. She browsed for awhile and had about fifteen CD's picked out when she rans traight into a gilr about her age with reddish-brown hair and purple eyes. She was weaaring a white shirt with a blue broken heart on it.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going."the girl snapped picking up her CD's.  
  
"Sorry. Here you go."Raven said handing her one of the CD's that she had dropped.  
  
"Thanks."the girl growled and walked up to the check-out.  
  
Suzie came running up to Raven with the ten CD's she had picked out. They got behind the girl Raven ad crashed into and waited to check out.  
  
"Damn it!"the girl infront of them suddenly snapped,"My money is gone!"  
  
"Here."Raven said sliding her credit card for the girl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"the girl snapped.  
  
"It's known as helping. Besides, it's my mom unlimited card, she doesn't know I have it."Raven laughed.  
  
"Fine. Thanks, I guess."the girl said taking the CD's.  
  
"My name's Raven."Raven said.  
  
"Rika. Why are you getting all those CD's?"Rika said.  
  
"I'm going to Camp Moonbeam, four hour bus ride. I love listening to music, and my friend sat on my CD case."Raven laughed.  
  
"Moonbeam's the camp I'm going to."Rika siad as they walked out of the store, Suzie following.  
  
"What else do you have to get?"Raven asked.  
  
"Swimsuit."Rika said.  
  
"Same for us."Raven said as Suzie finally managed to catch them.  
  
"Hey, Rika."Suzie said finally recognizing the girl Raven had been talking to.  
  
"Hey Suzie."Rika said as they headed into a swimsuit store.  
  
"You two know eachother?"Raven said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, she helped with the D-reaper."Suzie laughed.  
  
"You know about what hapened with the D-reaper?"Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, I spend alot of time around Suzie and Henry. I didn't get my digimon till after the mess though."Raven said as Cyberlunamon who now love riding in her tamers backpack kicked her.  
  
"Your digimon?"Rika studied her.  
  
"Yeah, Cyberlunamon."Raven said unzipping her backpack and Cyberlunamon poked her head out.  
  
"She's cute."Rika said stroking the wolf.  
  
"Thank you."Cyberlunamon said curling up in the bag again so Raven could zip it shut.  
  
"Come on, we need to get moving. I promised the guys I would meet them at the park by noon."Raven said grabbing a biki she had noticed.  
  
"The guys?"Rika said looknig for a swimsuit she liked.  
  
"Yeah, Henry, Takato, and Ryo."Raven said looking at Rika.  
  
"Gogglehead and Mr. Perfect."Rika growled picking out a blue onepiece swimsuit.  
  
"That's them. Come on, you're really uptight aren't you."Raven said noticing the swimsuit she had picked.  
  
"I don't like bikinis that's all."Rika said.  
  
"Come on. Have some fun."Raven said.  
  
"Fine, you find something I'll wear but you're paying for it."Rika said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Great."Raven said looking around.  
  
She spotted the perfect bikini for Rika. The top was a blue tankini that came to a point just above the bellybutton with a black broken heart on it. The bottom half looked like a pair of blue short shorts. Both parts had silver streaks.  
  
"Fine Rika said taking the swim suit and going into te changing room.  
  
She emerged a few minutes later. The suit fit her perfectly.  
  
"It looks great on you."Raven said grabbing a cloth off of a nearby rack and tied it around Rika waist.  
  
"Well, atleast you didn't chose a bikini like the ones my mom would."Rika said, she like Raven's choice she just wouldn't admit it.  
  
Raven then vanished into the dressing room and reappeared with her swim suit on. It was the save basic design but her's was black with green streaks and there was a silver, blue, black, and green fire ball on it. She had a skirt that matched the swim suit over the bottom half. It was about knee length in the back and the front was really short and had a slit on the left le that led up to a fake knot.  
  
"Well, how do I look?"Raven laughed.  
  
"Pretty good."Rika said, she had already shanged back into her old clothes.  
  
"Thank you."Raven laughed.  
  
Ten minutes later the three girl left the store.  
  
"I guess we'll see you on the bus tommorrow."Raven said looking at Rika.  
  
"Yeah, can you do me a favor?"Rika asked, quietly.  
  
"Sure, what?"Raven said.  
  
"Can you keep Gogglehead and his stupid friends away from me?"Rika said.  
  
"You mean Kazu and Kenta?"Raven said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure, I'll leave that job up to Ryo, he already said he would keep them away from me. Little freak Kazu has a crush on me the size of Mt. Fuji."Raven laughed.  
  
"Thanks, see ya tommorrow."Rika said walking away.  
  
"See ya."Raven said as she and Suzie walked outside.  
  
"Suzie, don't metion this to the guys, I wanna suprise them."Raven said as they got on thier bikes and rode off towrds the park. 


	10. Could this get any worse? Damn, it just ...

Raven sat up slowly and stretched. Takato, Henry and Suzie had spent the night, and they had gotten into the qorld's biggest pillow fight destroying every pillow in the house. So Raven and Henry had ended up using poor Guilmon as a pillow, one on each side of him. Ryo had decided to use Raven's ankles as a pillow. Takato was asleep in an armchair with his head and legs hanging over the sides. Suzie was asleep on the couch with Tarriermon and Lopmon curled up next to her. Cyberlunamon and Monodramon were curled up in a armchair.  
Since she couldn't get up Raven decided to do some sketching. she pulled out a sketch book and began to draw Takato in his funny position on the chair. Then she moved to Suzie, Terriermon, and Lopmon, then to Cyberlunamon and Monodramon. She finally decided to sketch the scene on the floor. Once she was done with that she got sick of sitting still and kicked Ryo in the head.  
  
"Mmmmmm........Mommy just ten more minutes?"Ryo groaned rolling off of Raven's feet.  
  
Raven stood up, kicked her brother again and tripped. She missed Ryo's foot and fell right on Guilmon's tail. The huge red digimon jumped and sent Henry flying into the chair where Takato was sleeping. The force from the impact made Takato roll off of the chair and land ontop on Henry. Sadly to say, Takato slept or should I say snored through the whole ordeal. Raven finally decided to help her poor friend, when she had gotten a sketch of the scene first.  
  
"Raven!"Henry moaned helping the laughing Raven roll Takato off of his legs.  
  
"Sorry, but it was really funny."Raven laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Oh god, Ryo's still asleep too."Henry laughed seeing Ryo on the floor, right where Raven had left him.  
  
"Mmmmm,.....what happened?"Suzie said just waking up.  
  
"Raven sent me flying into a chair only to have Takato roll onto my legs."Henry groaned.  
  
"Now, if you please we have to get ready to go. The bus will be here in an hour."Raven growled kicking Takato this time.  
  
"What!! I didn't do it!"Takato yelled finally waking up.  
  
"Don't ask."Henry and Raven growled.  
  
"Raven,...........uh..............what happened to your hair?"Takato asked noticing something evryone else had overlooked, her hair had turned brown.  
  
"What are you talking about,.....................AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Raven said grabbing a handfull of her hair.  
  
"It's...........................brown."Henry chocked out from shock.  
  
"You think I didn't notice that?!"Raven growled.  
  
"What happened to it?"Takato asked, shocked.  
  
"Heck if I know. I guess I've been around Ryo too much, I really am starting to look more like his twin sister and less like Meghan Thomas."Raven growled grabbing a brush and putting it through her long now brown hair.  
  
"I guess so. Hey, it's bout time you woke up."Henry said noticing Ryo was finally waking up.  
  
"Um,........who the hell is that?!"Ryo said noticing Raven.  
  
"It's me Ryo, I've been around you too much."Raven growled.  
  
"Raven, no way! Now you really look like my twin sister."Ryo said half shocked, half laughing.  
  
"Cool, now my stupid exrents won't be able to find me."Raven laughed as she quickly put her hair into the usual two braids.  
  
"We need to get ready to go, the bus will be here soon."Henry laughed.  
  
"Fine."Raven grunted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An hour later Raven, Ryo, Henry, Suzie, and Takato were standing standing by the side of the road waiting for the bus. Cyberlunamon was in Raven's arms this time, she looked just like a stuffed animal. Terriermon and Lopmon were also posing as stuffed animal. Monodramon who couldn't sit still for a minute while he was awake was shoved into Ryo's backpack. Guilmon, was very comfortable in Takato's backpack thanks to the data shrink card Raven had let Takato borrow.  
The bus finally pulled up. They were the first people to be picked up. They immediately went towards the back of the bus. Raven and Henry sat in the very back seat, while Takato and Ryo sait infront of them, doing a card battle. Suzie sat in the seat across from them with Lopmon saving a seat for her two best friends, Ai and Mako. It was only a two hour bus ride for the younger kids, they were going to a different camp.  
After an hour of stopping and going there was only two more stops to make, Jeri's house and Rika's house. Takato had finally gotten sick of being beaten and moved to a different seat. The bus finally stopped and Jeri and her little brother got on. Jeri took the seat next to Takato and her brother sat in the seat infront of Ai, Mako, and Suzie.  
By this time Raven had put her headphones on to block out most of the other kids singing annoying camp songs. The bus started moving again and Henry poked Raven in the rib cage.  
  
"Hey, what was that for."Raven growled.  
  
"They've got one more stop to do then they'll start making the announcements."Henry said taking off Raven's headphones.  
  
The bus stopped again, this time at Rika's house. When Rika walked into the bus Takato, Henry, and Ryo jumped. All Raven did was motion for Rika to sit down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey, Rika."Raven laughed.  
  
"Do I know you?"Rika said looking Raven over.  
  
"Oh, oops."Raven said as Cryberlunamon crawled out of her hiding spot next to her.  
  
"Raven? But you had blonde hair."Rika said slightly shocked.  
  
"I know, it chaged overnight and scared the guys out of their wits."Raven laughed as Takato and Ryo turned around to face Rika and Raven.  
  
"You expect me to belive that?"Rika growled.  
  
"How do you know Rika? And she is telling the truth."Henry asked.  
  
"I met her at the mall yesterday."Raven laughed.  
  
"Everyone please settle down."a woman with red hair and green eyes said standing up,"You will be separatedinto five teams of ten, five boys and five girls. Each team has an assigned cabin that they will go to immediately after retrieving their stuff. Team A will be Raven, Ryo, Takato, Jeri, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Luna, and Lynx. Team B will be Maria, Taliah, Michelle, Johnathan, Mathew, Link (sorry, I'm sitting here watching my best friend play Super smash Bros.) Damien, Kareena, Marcus and Laura. Team C will be............"  
  
"Great, we've got to normal people on our team."Raven groaned.  
  
"Now what do we do."Kenta whined as Marineangemon poked his head out of his pocket.  
  
"Get them used to it, cause I'm not hiding."Cyberlunamon growled.  
  
Luna had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Lynx had golden blonde waist length hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hey, where's Guardromon and Renamon?"Takato suddenly asked.  
  
"Right here."a stuffed animal sized Ranamon said appearing on Rika's leg.  
  
"Guradromon's right here."Kenta said pulling a very smally Guardromon out of his pocket.  
  
"How on earth did you get a data shrink card?"Raven growled.  
  
"Luck."Kenta said proudly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Four hours, and five CD's later they arrived at Camp Moonbeam. Team A was shown to their cabin. Most of the other kids were whining because they had boy girl cabins, team A wasn't they had other things to worry about, mainly the digimon.  
Their cabin had six beds on the ground and four more up in a loft. The sleeping arrangemots had already been decided by the counselors. Ryo, Raven, Henry, and Rika were stuck up in the loft. No one really minded. As soon as they had their beds taken care of Raven and Ryo started on the really important stuff, like the surround sound system Henry Ryo and Raven had smuggeled with them. They had the digimon crawling all over the walls hooking up speakers, needless to say Luna and Lunx were completely terrified of the digimon. They only calmed down after they had been reassured about fifty times that the digimon wouldn't hurt them. The next thing they worried about was the teo fifty inch flat screen TV's Raven and Henry had brought.  
  
"How did you bring those with you?"Ryo asked, shocked.  
  
"A little trick Raven found."Henry laughed putting up one of the TV's on a wall in the loft with Raven's, Takato's, and Guilmon's help.  
  
"We digitized them."Raven said climbing down the ladder to put up the other TV for the other six kids.  
  
"O...k."Ryo said not wanting to ask.  
  
The next thing they did was add some color to the room. They put up posters, pictures, and alot of Raven's famous sketches.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"Raven said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"We destroyed all the pillows last night, remember?"Ryo said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Oh, well I can use Cyber as a pillow."Raven laughed.  
  
"I can use Cyber as a pillow."Cyberlunamon said mockingly.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The TV's and speakers suddenly vanished.  
  
"Come in."Raven said shoving Cyber behind a bed.  
  
One of the counselors walked in.  
  
"I see you are all set up. There will be a campfire meeting for your team behind this cabin at sundown. You will then name your team, decide on you activities, and chose your partner for your activities."the counselor said.  
  
The counselor walked out leaving the kids to finishing getting ready.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An hour later Team A sat around a huge fire they had built with some help from the digimon.Raven and Henry are sitting on one log. Rika, much to her annouance, was sitting on the log next to thier's with Ryo. They had already decided on the partnering. Raven had thought up most of the pairings, Ryo and Rika, much to Rika's dissmay, Takato and Jeri, Raven and Henry, thought up by Ryo, Kazu and Luna and Kenta and Lynx. They had to decide on a team name. Raven had already given the no digimon names warning to Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"It was Raven and Ryo's fault that most of us came."Henry said trying to think.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"Kazu asked.  
  
"It was Raven's running away that made up think of coming here in the first place."Takato said.  
  
"Running away?"Luna said snuggling up to Kazu as a cold breeze blew by making Kazu jump slightly.  
  
"Yes. It's a long story, plus I seriously doubt Raven and Ryo want their secret let out."Cyberlunamon said trying not to make it sound like Raven and Ryo were more than friends.  
  
"Do tell."Luna laughed.  
  
"Raven, you're the better story teller."Ryo said.  
  
"Fine, how do I start. Ryo is my twin brother. Our real parents gave us up for our safety. Ryo ended up with his rents and I got mine."Raven began.  
  
She told the story from begining to end leaving out the facts that she and Ryo were digimon and they were born to rule the universe and they were from different dimensions.  
  
"Weird."Henry said looking at Raven and realizing how much they now looked alike.  
  
"Cyber."Rika said finally joinning the conversation.  
  
"What?"Cyberlunamon said looking up.  
  
"No, the name for our team, Cyber."Ryo said looking at Rika.  
  
"That's a great name, since digital is another name for cyber anway. Plus, both Raven and Ryo have cyber digimon."Takato laughed.  
  
"Then it's agreed?"Henry said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok. now what about he activities?"Raven said wanting to get out of the cold.  
  
Even though she was wearing a sweater and long pants she was still cold. Henry was the only one who noticed this though, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Raven.  
  
"Thanks, I'm still used to the boiling heat."Raven whispered.  
  
"No prob."Henry quietly laughed.  
  
"Hey, Cyber can you run into the cabin and grab the activities list?'Raven said giving the cyber wolf at her feet a playful kick.  
  
Cyber ran into the cabin and came back with a clipboard in her mouth. She gave the clipboard to Raven.  
  
"Ok, there's hiking, hoseback riding, archery, swimming, crafts, river rafting, computer, tracking, racing, cooking, modeling YUCK, and photography."Raven said reading down the list,"Oh, and there is a required one week survival hike, we will be required to find our way back to the camp from a spot we will be dropped off at. We will have to take care of ouselves."  
  
"Oh man!"Kazu moaned.  
  
"Quit whining or you'll be the first thing we eat."Raven barked.  
  
"Well then I suggest we do the hiking."Luna said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, hiking is a must, what else?"Raven said.  
  
"Archery, so we can catch food."Ryo said remembering his adventures in the digital world.  
  
"Yes."Raven said checking off archery and hiking on the list,"I already know how to cook so we don't need to do that."  
  
"Good."Rika said.  
  
"And we won't do modeling. I hate it."Raven gowled.  
  
"Why don't we do hoseback riding just for fun."Jeri suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun. I haven't gone riding in a long time."Raven said.  
  
Everyone nodded besides Rika who just shrugged.  
  
"Ok, there are three more choices we can have."Raven said.  
  
"Swimming."Takato said.  
  
"Yeah."Ryo agreed.  
  
"Ok."Raven checked off another box.  
  
"Photography so we can have pictures of camp."Lynx said hopefully.  
  
"Sure."Raven said checking another box,"What else?"  
  
"Racing."Ryo suggested.  
  
"Ok. So we've got hiking, archery, horseback riding, swimming, photography and racing. Sund good?"Raven said.  
  
"Yeah."Ryo said.  
  
"Great."Takato said strting to shiver from the cold.  
  
"Awesome."Kazu and Kenta said.  
  
"Perfect."Lynx chimed.  
  
"Couldn't be better."Luna said.  
  
"Can't wait."Jeri luaghed wrapping an arm around Takato to keep him warm.  
  
"Cool."Henry said starting to shiver himself.  
  
"Fine."Rika said trying not to sound too happy.  
  
"Great, I'll pin this up by the door for the counselors."Raven said getting up with Cyber at her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man, did I put all that into this chapter? Oh well, this is way to long for my standards but who cares. 


	11. Rika:This is going to be fuuuuuuun

Raven woke up before evryone else. She quitely got up, grabbed her clothes and slid down the pole that they had used to relpace the ladder. She walked into the bathroom, changed and walked outside. She grabbed a clipboard on the door. It had the activity list for the next month. Raven nearly fainted. She ran back into the cabin.  
  
"Wake up!! We've got a problem!"Raven yelled.  
  
"Go back to sleep. It's four thirty in the moring!"Kazu whined looking at the watch he never took off.  
  
"We have to be at breakfast in half an hour!!"Raven snapped.  
  
This got everyone's attention. Jeri, Luna, and Lynx jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
"I'm glad I changed when I got up."Raven said grabbing a brush and some hairties and running out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Twenty-five minutes later she was sitting on the cabin steps with Henry who had quickly changed and followed her.  
  
"Slow pokes."Raven grolwed looking at the clock on her D-arc.  
  
"I'm glad you woke us up."Henry laughed remembering the scramble to get ready.  
  
Finally evryone else came out.  
  
"Come on. We've got five minutes to get down to the cafteria."Raven said running down the hill with Henry close behind her.  
  
Everyone quickly followed. When they arrived at the cafeteria there was no one else there besides two counselors.  
  
"What was on the list, anyway?"Heanry asked out of breath.  
  
"Horseback riding, first thing after breakfast, then lunch, then hiking then an hour break then dinner."Raven said sitting down at the table marked Cyber.  
  
"Ok. Where is evryone?"Takato said coming up snd sitting down across from Raven.  
  
"Probably still asleep."Ryo said sitting down next to his sister.  
  
"Correct."one of the counselors said coming up to them.  
  
"You are the only team to get to breakfast on time, the other campers didn't get up. Would two of you please go wake them?"the counselor said.  
  
"Henry and I will."Raven said grabbing Henry and running out the door.  
  
Once they were out te door Raven slowed down.  
  
"You're lucky I don't mind eating breakfast late."Henry laughed.  
  
"Come on."Raven laughed.  
  
"Think it get's cold enough?"Henry asked as they made their way to the nearest cabin.  
  
"Yes, thanks again for letting me borrow your coat. That cold caught me off guard, it's summer."Raven said.  
  
"I know."Henry said as they came to the first cabin.  
  
Raven knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!"a very annoyed and sleepy person yelled from inside.  
  
"You were supposed to be at breakfast ten minutes ago!!"Ravaen yelled.  
  
"What?!"another girl yelled falling out of bed from the sound.  
  
"Hurry up or someone else will get your food."Henry laughed as they moved to the next cabin.  
  
They went through the same routine three more times then went back to breakfast. Their team was still the only one there.  
Henry and Raven sat down and began to eat their food. Five minutes later the other four teams raced into the cafeteria some with missmatched clothes and very messy hair.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After breakfast they headed out to the stables. The woman from the bus was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello. Please take a spot on the fence."the young woman said.  
  
The kids did as they were told and climbed onto the fence. There were eleven horses in coral.  
  
"I'm Bonnie, your riding instructor. Once you have your horse chosen please come to te stable and I will bring your gear. You will be riding the same horse for the rest of camp. Now remember, don't run up to the horses and be careful some of tem ae a little short tempered."Bonnie said as she opened the gate and let evryone walk in.  
  
Raven chose a midnight black horse with a black star on her forehead and green eyes named Demonya. Ryo chose a white horse with a black star on his forehead and silver eyes named Demon. Henry's horse was black with white streaks down it's neck. It's eyes were bright green hene it's name, Emerald. Rika's horse was white with banana pudding streaks and blue eyes. Her name was Delilah. Kazu and Kenta both got gray hoses named Artemis and Alue. Takato and Jeri both got golden yellow horses named Courage and Lion Heart. Luna's horse was blue-gray with a white cresesnt moon on her forehead named Moon. Lynx's horse looked like a lynx minus the funny ears. Her name was Lynx, cute huh.  
After they were saddled and ready to go Bonnie gave each set of partners a map with their final destination on it. She then ran off.  
  
"Ok, who's leading?"Kazu said.  
  
"No one. We are just going with our partners."Raven said as she and Henry looked at eachother.  
  
"I still can't believe you stuck me with your crazy brother."Rika groaned coming up behind them.  
  
"How about all four of us go together."Ryo said following his partner.  
  
"Sounds good to me."Raven laughed.  
  
"Then let's go."Rika said loosening up slightly.  
  
The four horses took off. Jeri and Takato left a little while later and then Kazu, Luna, Kenta, and Lynx.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Raven, Rika, Henry. and Ryo walked their horses through the green trees not speaking much. Evry now and then they would hear a strange bird or a wild animal. Raven suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's going on?"Henry said worried that there was another digimon watching them.  
  
"Something's wrong. We have to get back to te cabin, now."Raven said turning Demonya around.  
  
"What's wrong?"Ryo said starting to get worried.  
  
"The digimon, they're in trouble."Raven said suddenly shooting off.  
  
The others quickly followed. The horses raced down the hill as fast as they could jumping anything in their path, Thy left the trail and went full blast right to the cabin.  
When they arrived evrything seemed perfect. Till Terriermon flew out the window. Glass flew everywhere. Raven quickly stood up in her saddle and caught the wounded digimon.  
  
"Terrriermon!"Henry yelled jumping off his horse and running over to Raven.  
  
"What hapened?"Raven said loking at the cabin.  
  
"Deaborohmon."Renamon said walking out of the cabin,"He attacked then vaished."  
  
"But, that's impossible."Raven whispered.  
  
"I know."Henry said taking Terrriermon.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the trail ride, but this time the digimon are coming with us."Raven said as the rest of the digimon came out.  
  
Most of them were pretty well battered. The digimon obediently followed as the horses broke into a run. Guardromon stayed behind to watch out for trouble.  
An hour later the group arrived at their destination, the others were waiting for them.  
  
"What happened?"Jeri said seeing the digimon.  
  
"Deaborohmon attacked them."Raven said breathlessly.  
  
"O..........k."Luna said confused.  
  
"Don't ask."Rika grolwed.  
  
"No way!"Takato said running over to Guilmon to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt.  
  
"He's fine, but from now on we have to be careful."Raven said jumping off her horse and walking over to a ledge,"Wow the view is amazing."  
  
"You're right."Henry said walking over to her.  
  
"We're coming camping here next week."Raven said remembering the list.  
  
"Awesome."Ryo said joining them. 


	12. Camping with Kazu and Kenta Rika:Oh joy

Raven sat in the rafters of their cabin drawing. They have been at camp for a week and the only trouble they have had since Deaborohmon showed is the fact the Raven caught Luna cheating in a regular card game against Henry. The girl was really steamed.  
She put the finishing touches on her lates masterpiece, a sketch of her and Henry sitting by the campfire. She looked at her watch, four A.M.  
They had figured out a way to deal with the early wake up hour, Raven. At four she would wake Takato, Henry, and Ryo up. At four fifteen it was Kazu and Kenta's turn. Four thirty was the girl's wake up time.  
She jumped down from her perch and walked over to Ryo and Henry and gently woke them up.  
  
"Hey sleepy, wake up. We're going on that two day camp out on the ridge today."Raven whispered in Henry's ear.  
  
Henry woke up quickly, both of them had been looking forward to this campout. Raven then quickly woke Ryo and Takato. She was already dressed, all that had to be done was her hair, which Henry had taken the job of doing for her while she was drawing.  
The same routine was followed at every wake up time. In between wake up calls Henry helped Raven put her hair into a tight high ponytail put into atleast fifty small braids.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After breakfast they headed out to the stables again. They quickly got their horses ready, but this time the horses had tents and sleeping bags on their backs aswell.  
Evryone mouunted their horses and with Raven and Henry in the lead headed up the trail. The digimon followed but didn't come out till they were well out of sight. This campout was training for the one week survivl test at the end of the month.  
Raven and Henry rode about three yerds ahead of the group so they could talk in private.  
  
"What should we do when we get there. We're completely on our own?"Raven said looking over to her friend, Terriermon was pereched on his shoulder, while Cyberlunamon was walking between the two horses.  
  
"Swim. There's a lake nearby."Henry said looking back to check on the group,"Rika and Ryo are actually starting to get along."  
  
"I know, last night they were up talking long after evryone else was asleep."Raven said glad her friend was happy.  
  
"Think they'll end up as a couple?"  
  
"I hope, Ryo's last girlfriend didn't work out so well. She was such a cry baby. When they broke up it was even worse."  
  
"Yikes, those two would go really well together if they could just get over eachother's bad points."  
  
"They will in time. They belong together."  
  
"I know, but I worry."  
  
"We're here."  
  
"It's about time, we've been riding for four hours."  
  
They stopped. They were on the ledge they had come to their first day at camp.  
Raven jumped off her horse and tied her up, the others did the same. They had two tents to set up, one was designed for four people, the other was designed for six. Ryo, Raven, Henry, and Rika were staying in one the others were staying in the other one.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After an hour they were done setting up camp. Evryone sat around a fire pit they had built.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do now?"Takato said looking around.  
  
"There's a lake nearby, we saw it on our last hike."Raven said looking out over the ledge.  
  
"How far do you think it is?"Jeri asked ready to go swimming.  
  
"About fifteen min. on horseback."Henry said.  
  
"Then let's go. Our swimming activities don't start till next month."Raven laughed.  
  
"Ok, let's go get changed."Jeri laughed jumping up and grabbing Rika by the arm.  
  
"I'm already wearing my swimsuit under this."Raven laughed.  
  
After evryone got changed they got on their horses, Raven was now wearing the swimsuit and skirt she had gotten at the mall with Rika. She rode her horse side saddle for a change of pace and so the saddle didn't destroy her legs. As usual Raven and Henry were in the lead, this time closely followed by Ryo and Rika.  
Rika had all out refued to wear the swimsuit for the longest time. Now she was doing the same thing as Raven. THey talked for awhile skipping from one subject to the other, from digimon, to the dance, to something else.  
They finally arrived at the lake. It was clear and calm. Raven handed Cyberlunamon a rope and she dived into the water. The digimon resurfaced a minute later. Raven measured th wet part of the rope.  
  
"The water's about tweny feet deep."Raven said climbing onto a rock over the water.  
  
She dove into the water splashing most of the group.  
  
"Hey!"Rika snapped taking off her skirt and diving in after Raven.  
  
The others quickly followed. They spent two hours splashing, diving, playing, and pulling eachother underwater. Rika even got involved pulling evryone under atleast once. Ryo, Raven, and Henry were pulled under atlest ten times by Rika alone.  
After swimming evryone got out of the water, suprisingly there was a good sized pile of fish on the shore.  
  
"What the hell?"Kazu said, shocked.  
  
"Henry and I were catching fish while we were playing."Raven laughed.  
  
"Let's get back to the fire so we can cook these, plus the sun will be going down soon."Henry said using Terriermon's ear to dry his face.  
  
"Hey!"Terriermon said yanking back his ear.  
  
Raven giggled and put a towel over Henry's shoulders. She had already wrapped a black towel around her body. She jumped back on her horse and put a few fish in her saddle bag.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
About an hour later everyone is sitting around a huge fire eating fish. The sun had set awhile ago. Like every night, it's cold. Takato and Jeri are huddled together under a warm blanket. Kazu and Luna are sitting as close to the fire as they can without getting burned. Kenta and Lynx are wrapped in a heavey blanket. Rika is leaning up against Ryo for warmth, Raven is curled up in Henry's jacket, and Henry has his arm wrapped around Raven keeping her warm.  
  
"What's on the agenda for tommorrow?"Kazu asked.  
  
"Dunno. We'll just see what happens."Raven said looking up at the stars.  
  
"We could ride into the neares town and get some pizza."Kenta said hopefully.  
  
"The nearest town is a hundred miles away, Kenta."Henry laughed.  
  
"Too bad there aren't any wild digimon around here."Ryo said.  
  
"Why?"Luna asked, half asleep.  
  
"So we could train the digimon."Rika said looking over the nearby ledge.  
  
"Come on. We need to get some sleep. Mabey in the morning we could go down to the archery feild and practice."Rave said getting up.  
  
"Sounds good."Henry said following her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do need to get some sleep."Takato said picking up the now asleep Jeri.  
  
Evryone got up and went to their tents. Who knew what was going to happen the next day. 


	13. Target practice, cold, and life just got...

Raven, as usual, was up before everyone else. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She sat on the ledge staring out over the valley below her, thinking.  
  
'Everything is changing so fast, why do Ryo and I have to be so different. Our life is slowly going to hell. Once the others find out, I don't even want to think about it.'  
  
"Raven, they trust us. Nothing, not even our father, is going to change that."  
  
"Ryo, for you yes, they know and trust you. Me, the only one who really trusts me now is Henry, and that's because he's my best friend."  
  
Ryo sat down next to his twin, "Are you crazy, they trust you."  
  
"They trust you, Ryo. I'm not even sure I trust myself."  
  
"Raven, you're talking crazy. You and I both know you can be trusted, and the others will learn to trust us, even if we are the children of Apoclaymon."  
  
'Easy for you to say.'  
  
"I can hear your thoughts."  
  
"Don't remind me. I just don't know, it feels weird knowing we're something else, and we don't even know how to reach it."  
  
"We'll learn, don't worry so much, we're the children of one of the strongest digimon in the universe."  
  
Raven shook her head sadly, "I just wish we were normal, like any other kid, the only strange thing I like about us is the digimon."  
  
"Ray, just for once in your life, try to ignore the fact that you're a digimon. You're always going to be the same girl the others are slowly learning to trust. It may just take awhile for them to see that."  
  
"I give up. There's no talking to you sometimes Ryo. You always manage to find the good side to things, me, I'm a shadow girl, I'm better off in the dark."  
  
"There are times I wonder if you really are my sister, then you pull that dagger. Well, the sun's rising, I think I can get in a few more hours of sleep." He got up and headed for the tent.  
  
"Good morning to you too Ryo." She got up and took one last look at the rising sun, 'Maybe they will be able to trust us, some day."  
  
Raven spent the next hour catching more fish for breakfast, trying to take her mind off the fact that sooner or later the others will find out about her and Ryo. She also managed to get most of the fish cooked before anyone, with the exception of Rika, who had helped her cook, got up. Of course the smell of fish soon got most of the camp up, around noon that is.  
  
(Rika:Remind me again how they can sleep so long? Authoress:*shrugs*)  
  
They then made their way down to the archery field for a little target practice, Kazu and Kenta being the targets for Raven and Rika, and the occasional Henry.  
  
"QUIT USING US FOR TARGETS!!!" Kazu yelled trying to dodge an arrow with a blue painted sponge on it.  
  
"Make us!" Raven laughed pegging Kenta with a black sponge arrow, "That's another five points for me."  
  
"Why me." Luna moaned from her perch on a rock, only to get knocked off by one of Rika's blue arrows.  
  
"I think that one was ten points." Ryo sighed, shooting at a regular target.  
  
"Yeah, give Rika ten Cyber." Raven said hitting Kazu, "And me five."  
  
"You two enjoy tormenting them, don't you?" Lynx said watching the now black and blue Kazu and Kenta racing around.  
  
"Yeah, they do." Henry sighed pegging Kazu with a green sponge arrow.  
  
"At least they could be nice enough to use the digimon." Luna whined, only to get hit with an arrow of each color.  
  
"We're too slow." Cyber laughed, jotting down more points with her ink-dipped tail, "Besides, what's the fun in hurting us, we don't complain."  
  
"GRRR!!" Kazu tripped over a rock and landed on Luna, "Oops."  
  
"Good thing that's quick dry paint." Raven whispered to Rika, who was trying not to shoot Ryo for his perfect aim, hasn't missed the center of the target yet.  
  
"I'll have to agree with that." Rika said shooting Ryo in the back of the head, "*sweet innocent voice* Oops."  
  
Takato just laughed and shot at a haystack. Of course, it missed and flew into the forest. Jeri giggled, Rika And Raven shot him a few times, Kazu and Kenta just kept running around, and everyone else just sighed as Takato stormed into the trees to find his twentieth renegade arrow. The girls went back to their target practice, now using the whole team as their targets, including the some of the faster digimon *coughcybercoughcough*. Ryo, while dodging the barrage of arrows just laughed as Takato returned only to get hit between the eyes by Raven. Henry, who couldn't help but laugh at the mayhem that had ensued from the girls' antics, decided to join in the fun, making sure to get in a few good shots at Raven and Rika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven sat in the rafters of their cabin, still trying to get some of the green and blue out of her hair from a few days earlier. Below her people were getting ready to go out to the campfire. She already had on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt she had "borrowed* from Ryo. She leaned against one of the beams and looked out the window, it was going to be cold again, at least she was getting used to it. A rubber band hitting her in the back of the head warned her Luna and Lynx had gotten in another catfight, and were probably dragging Kazu and Kenta into it. Something suddenly yanked her down by the leg, making her fall on the captor.  
  
"grr, Takato." She hissed getting up, "What was that for?"  
  
"You're spacing out again, it's time to go." Takato said dryly.  
  
She slid down the ladder and followed the others out the door. Everyone took their normal seats; the digimon already had a good fire burning. Hotdogs were slowly roasting over the fire, and occasionally getting stolen by Kazu and Kenta. It seemed colder than usual to Raven, even for their camp. The fire seemed to be having no affect on her. Everyone sat in silence for a while, till it was broken by very, very loud snoring. Kazu had fallen asleep on Luna's shoulder.  
  
"KAZU!!!" everyone, with the exception of Luna, Lynx, and Jeri, who thought it was cute, yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Well, at least he isn't trying to battle anyone." Raven said dryly grabbing a hotdog from the fire, which, strangely didn't hot at all.  
  
She put her hands closer to the fire, it felt cold. She didn't even realize how pale she was, but Henry and Ryo did, but decided to keep their mouths shut for now. Kazu grabbed a hotdog and ended up burning his hand it was so hot. That's when Henry began to worry. The dinner passed quickly and they headed back to the cabin. Raven, who was usually in the lead thanks to the cold, was hanging in the back. This got Henry's attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked walking next to her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied, she was just the opposite of fine, she was freezing, pale, dizzy, tired, and felt like someone had just pegged her with a million frozen paint balls.  
  
"Yeah, right. You're as white as a ghost." Henry whispered taking her hand, which was freezing cold, "And you feel like an ice cube."  
  
"I'm freezing, I could have stuck my hand in the fire and I wouldn't have felt it. I'm tired, and I feel like I got used for target practice with frozen paintballs." She whispered, "I probably look the part too."  
  
"Yeah. maybe in the morning you should go see the nurse."  
  
"NO, I hate doctors and you know it, I'll be fine." 'I hope'  
  
She suddenly lost her balance and collapsed on Henry's shoulder.  
  
"You'll be fine huh? First thing tomorrow I'm taking you to see the nurse, no arguing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry awoke to the sun shining in his face. He looked around and noticed the clock on next to Ryo's bed, 10:15!!!! He jumped to his feet trying to find Raven. He found her all right. She was still asleep, and looked worse than dead. She was paler than before, with a blueish tint to her face. Her walked over and tried to wake her up, nothing. She was even colder than the night before, and he could barely feel her pulse.  
  
"Shit." Was all he could choke out. 


	14. Not good

Ryo woke up and stretched. He looked at the clock by his sleeping bag, 11:00. At first he thought he was seeing things then he jumped to his feet, the others were just staring to wake up, besides Raven.  
  
"Hey, Ryo what time is it?"Takato yelled.  
  
"Believe it or not it's eleven'o'clock."Ryo said sliding down the pole,"And Raven's not awake."  
  
"RYO!! GET UP HERE, QUICK!"Cyberlunamon yelled in horror.  
  
"What is it?"Ryo snapped.  
  
"I think Raven's sick."Rika said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?!"Luna yelped racing up the ladder before Ryo could even move.  
  
"She's as white as a sheet, she's covered in sweat and her temperature is lower than air outside last night."Rika sighed,"And where's Henry?"  
  
"Dunno."Ryo said walking over to where Rika and Luna were kneeling next to Raven.  
  
"She won't wake up."Cyberlunamon sighed.  
  
Ryo sat down next to Raven and felt her forehead,"Damn, she's freezing!"  
  
"I think I know where Henry is."Takato sighed,"He must have woken up before us and went to get the nurse."  
  
Suddenly the door to the cabin burst open. A very angry counselor stopmed in.  
  
"Where have all of you been?!!"He shouted.  
  
"My sister's sick!!"Ryo snapped.  
  
"I don't give a damn if someone's sick, this cabin had cleaning duty!!"the counselor snapped.  
  
"You don't care if she's sick?!!!!"Takato snapped.  
  
"I could care less!! The nurse won't be in for another week so, till then you'll have to fen for yourselves!"the counselor snapped,"I want all of you down, in the mess hall in half an hour."With that he stomped out the door.  
  
"Did I just hear that?"Kazu said looking around.  
  
"Yes, the freak doesn't care about Ray, and the nurse won't be in for another week."Ryo growled.  
  
"I'm not leaving if Ray's sick!!"Luna snapped.  
  
"None of us are."Jeri said flatly,"The nurse isn't here so we have to take of her ourselves."  
  
"I was looking forward to swimming, too."Lynx whined.  
  
"Lynx, shut up."Takato growled.  
  
"Hang on, shouldn't Henry be back by now?"Kazu said.  
  
"No, ya think?"Rika said sarcasticly.  
  
"Kenta, where's that first aid kit your mom made you pack?"Takato asked.  
  
"Right here."Kazu said throwing a first aid kit up to Ryo.  
  
"How do you think she got so sick?"Cyberlunamon asked.  
  
"I wish I knew."Ryo sighed loking out the window, everyone was gathering for their first sessions, "She looked pretty bad last night She was pale and seemed really distant and cold. Henry said she got close to faiting on the way back to the cabin."  
  
Henry suddenly ran into the cabin. He shot up the ladder and sat down next to Raven.  
  
"It's about time."Rika snorted putting an ice pack on Raven's forehead.  
  
"Sorry, can you believe there's no nurse here?"Henry panted,"She's getting worse."  
  
"We noticed."Cyberlunamon snorted.  
  
"The nurse won't be here for another week."Ryo sighed whiping the sweat off of Raven's face.  
  
"She could die by then."Henry snapped.  
  
"One of us should take care of Ray while the rest go on with our regular day."Takato suggested,"We've got cleaning duty."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay with her."Henry sighed,"I twisted my ankle running around camp."  
  
"Alright, you better take care of her."Kazu said walking out.  
  
"You might want to change first."Rika laughed.  
  
"That might be a good idea."Kazu said, blushing.  
  
ten minutes later  
  
Henry sat next to the sleeping Raven. Everyone else was gone. He looked at Raven again, her face was as pale as ever.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong with you?"he whispered.  
  
He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. He knew something was really wrong with her. He looked around. Her pictures still lined the walls. Her sketches brought back alot of memories.  
  
"Henry, is she gonna be ok?"Guilmon asked looking at the sleeping girl.  
  
"I wish I knew."Henry sighed,"She's been through so much, it's hard to think that something like this brought her down."  
  
"Of course she's gonna be ok."Cyberlunamon whispered,"She has to."  
  
"Momen-tai, Henry. She's gonna be fine."Terriermon said.  
  
"I hope so." 


	15. This can't get much worse, can it?

"What do you mean she's sick?!"the counselor roared as Takato quickly explained what had happened earilier in the day.  
  
"Well, you freaks should have a nurse here!!! What if someone had broken a bone horseback riding or got pulled under while they were swimming?!"Jeri snapped suprising everyone.  
  
"Alright, if your little friend is sick than none of you are to leave your cabin till she gets better. Your food will be brought to you, now march!!!"the counselor snapped.  
  
"But........but..........."Kazu stutter.  
  
"Come on."Rika snorted,"We don't was to make jerk-zilla madder."  
  
"All of you!!"  
  
Everyone quickly made their way to the cabin. When the entered Henry was sitting by the window looking at a picture.  
  
"What are you guys doing back?"Cyberlunamon asked looking down at them.  
  
"Since Ray is sick, we all have to stay in our cabin till she gets better."Lynx snorted.  
  
"Well, atleast we don't have to worry as much."Takato sighed sitting down on his bed.  
  
""How's she doin'?"Ryo asked going up the ladder and sitting down next to his sister.  
  
"Her teperature's high now."Henry sighed,"But she still won't wake up."  
  
He looked back at the picture. Everyone was sitting in the park. Raven was laying on the slide with Cyberlunamon on her stomach. Ryo was standing behind her next to Monodramon. Henry was sitting at the foot of the slide with Suzie on his lap and Terriermon on his shoulder. Lopmon was hanging from a tree above them. Kazu had tripped on a rock and was laying on the ground with an annoyed look on his face. Kenta was doubled over laughing. Takato had his arm wrapped around Jeri's waiste, both of them were laughing. Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Guilmon were chasing butterflys around the park.  
  
He tried not to laugh looking at the picture,"Remember that day when you guys first met Raven and nearly got us all killed?"  
  
"Yeah, Raven nearly killed Kazu."Jeri sighed,"Ryo fell off the slide he was laughing so hard."  
  
"Without a nurse around I doubt we'll ever have another day like that."Rika sighed.  
  
"Am I hearing some emotion in Rika's voice?"Kazu said.  
  
"Shut up Kazu!!"Rika snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo looked at his sister. She had been asleep for nearly a week. They had not been let out of the cabin and the nurse hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"How's she doing?"Takato said climbing up the ladder.  
  
"Well, her teperature from what I've been told is still high, other than that she's fine."Ryo sighed.  
  
Ryo took Raven's sketch book out of her duffel bag and began to flip through it,"She's an amazing artist. She's also alot tougher than any of us. Keeping how sick she was hidden must be hard. Well,she's also more of a rock head that Rika."  
  
"Yeah, she's strong alright."Takato laughed,"She's gotten close to breaking my arm with that killer grip of her's."  
  
"Well, atleast she can't mutalize Kazu and Kenta."Ryo sighed remembering the day the tamers had met Raven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you guys drag us here? I could be winning card battles right now?!"Kazu whined.  
  
"Shut up Kazu."Takato sighed,"You're gonna drive us all off the deep end."  
  
"Make me."Kazu snapped.  
  
"Oh, brother."Terriermon moaned.  
  
"You can say that again."Henry sighed,"Where on earth is he?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late!!"Ryo yelled running up.  
  
"He slept in."Monodramon said flatly.  
  
"Oh and you didn't!"Ryo retorted.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"RYO!!!! MONO!!! Quit fighting or I'll kill both of you!!!"a girl with light blonde hair yelled running up.  
  
Who's that?"Kazu asked,"................She's beautiful."  
  
Henry and Ryo exchanged funny looks.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is Raven."Henry laughed,"Ryo's.........."  
  
"Girlfriend!"Kenta cut him off.  
  
Henry, Ryo, Takato, Impmon, Monodramon, and Cyberlunamon Anime fell on their faces. Raven broke out laughing.  
  
"No you idiot, Ryo's my twin brother!!"Raven chocked out,"I'd never date a boso like him!"  
  
"Excuse me!"Ryo snapped.  
  
"Hehe."Raven giggled.  
  
"Why you little......"Ryo tried to grab her but fell on his face.  
  
"Missed me."Raven laughed climbing up into a tree.  
  
"GRRRRRRRR!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!"  
  
"Make me!!"  
  
"And they're at it again."Cyberlunamon sighed.  
  
"They make us look tame."Monodramon laughed.  
  
"We heard that!!"Raven and Ryo snapped.  
  
"EEEP!"Monodramon hid behind Impmon.  
  
"Yikes!"Cyberlunamon hid behind Henry.  
  
"Good greif."Henry sighed.  
  
"Are they always like this?"Jeri asked.  
  
Henry only nodded as the tree branch Raven had been sitting on suddenly cracked and fell. Raven landed next to him on her feet.  
  
"I've gotta quit doing that."she sighed,"I'm gonna kill someone."  
  
"Or yourself."Henry muttered.  
  
"Momen-tai, that's what digimon are for."Terriermon laughed. 


	16. Dreams and secrets revealed

Henry stood on a ledge, the sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. A river ran below him, clear as crystal.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Well, Dorothy, we're deffinatly not at Moonbeam anymore."  
  
Henry turned to see Raven standing next to him with her arms crossed.  
  
"Funny. What is this place?"  
  
"Too good to be ture."Raven sighed flatly,"Something is wrong. Evil is everywhere."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apoclaymon. He's here."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh, I can sense him."  
  
"How? And for that matter how are you so keen on evil?"  
  
"Henry,.................I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone, it would only hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?"  
  
"Please, don't. Just know, no matter what happens, I'd never try to hurt you, or any of the other tamers. You're the closest thing to a real family Ryo and I have."  
  
"Raven................"  
  
Suddenly Apoclaymon appeared below them. His eyes glowed with fury.  
  
"..........................Apocalypse"his voice sent a chill down Henry's spine.  
  
Henry turned to Raven, she was scared.  
  
"Where are you, TRAITOR?"Apoclaymon growled,"I know you are here, and when I find you, you will die!"  
  
"Did he just say traitor?"Henry whispered.  
  
Raven only nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. It suddenly became really cold. The sky turned blood red, and the river turned to acid. The grass they were standing on died.  
  
"Raven, what's going on? Who is Apocalypse and why is he so mad?"Henry hissed.  
  
"*sigh* He's mad because his servant betrayed him, to good. The three that betrayed him live in the real world now. Two as humans."  
  
"And he senses one here?"  
  
"Yes, he senses her power, her strength, her heart; he senses the traitor, his daughter, Apocalypse. He senses me."  
  
Henry just stared at her, he knew she was telling the truth. She looked away.  
  
"You don't trust me anymore, do you?"she sighed.  
  
Henry was shocked, she was never like this, never,"Ray, I'd always trust you, no matter what. Even if you betrayed us, I'd still trust you."  
He put a gentle had on her shoulder, she shivered,"You trusted in us when the d-reaper attacked, you were right there with us, even if you were far away. That what friends are for, to be there when you need them. And no matter what, I'll be be there when you need a friend."  
  
She turned around, a tear rolled down her cheek,"You have got to be the craziest boy I've ever met."  
  
"No, I trust you, no matter what. You're willing to do anything for us, there's no way we could ever thank you enough for that. But, I'll always trust you."  
  
She just smiled, her eyes glowed gently in the dying light,"Thanks, it's nice to have someone to talk to, even if they could never understand."  
  
"Shadow blade!"  
  
The next thing Henry knew, Raven collapsed in his arms, a dagger embedded in her side.  
  
"RAVEN!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven sat up, breathing hard. Sweat trickeled down her face.  
  
"It was just a dream."she whispered, then, she felt her side, it was bleeding,"Oh god."  
  
Henry was suddenly standing next to her.  
  
"I wish it was just a dream."he whispered kneeling down next to her as she grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit next to her.  
  
"Why does this not suprise me?"she hissed wrapping the bandage around her side.  
  
"I wish I knew. There's alot we'll never understand."  
  
The pain racing through her sided was terrible. She looked at Henry her wild cerulean eyes reflecting the moonlight. She knew he would never look at her the same again.  
  
"Why do you trust the daughter of evil when I could just turn around and abandon you?"  
  
"Becuase, I know you won't. Just as I know you're gonna be just fine."  
  
"I wish I could be so sure. I can handle getting stabbed in the side, but mix that with how sick I am, I just wish I could wake up and this was all a dream."  
  
"If this is a dream then I'll kiss Luna. Just remember, no matter what, I'll always trust you."  
  
"Thanks Henry."  
  
She gently kissed him on the cheek. The world suddenly began to spin.  
  
Shadow. Pain. Dizzy. Black. 


	17. Um, really corny chapter? I'm running lo...

"How's she doing?"Takato asked looking at the sleeping Raven.  
  
"Not good, her temperature's higher than ever."Henry sighed dabbing her head with a damp wash cloth,'She seemed almost fine last night, except she was bleeding.'  
  
"Wow, if she doesn't wake up soon we may have to take her home." Jeri whispered looking out the window, "Why does all of this have to happen to us?"  
  
"Becuase, we pose a threat to the evil digimon. Apoclaymon will do anything to get rid of us. Raven is more dangerous than any of us, but I'm ot sure why." Henry sighed following Jeri's gaze.  
  
"I don't think this could get any worse." Kazu moaned, "First the d-reaper, then we lose the digimon, then Raven gets sick, and through all this Apoclaymon's after us."  
  
"Wait a minute, Apoclaymon?!" Takato snapped, "What about Apoclaymon?"  
  
"He wants Raven and Ryo dead," Henry sighed, "And I doubt he'll stop till he gets what he wants."  
  
"No! Raven can't die!" Kazu yelped.  
  
"Shut up Kazu." Rika hissed, "She's not gonna die. Apoclaymon is is dead."  
  
"For now." Ryo sighed, "Doomrayomon will have his resuected soon enough."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Kenta sighed.  
  
"Good, cause you don't want to know." Ryo said standing up, "And I don't want you asking about it. This is something Raven and I need to deal with it on our own."  
  
"What's your porblem Ryo?" Luna growled, "We're all mad."  
  
"Drop it Luna." Henry sighed, "Ryo's got a right to be stressed, his twin sister is sick and might die, not to mention Apoclaymon is out for his blood. Just stay out of it."  
  
"Sheesh, mabye if I'm lucky I'll be able to get moved to a nicer cabin." Luna snapped.  
  
"Same here." Lynx snarled.  
  
"Great, if my day wasn't bad enough." Ryo hissed, "Now we've got two perfectionist wannabes with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven sat up and looked around. The cabin was dark, it was probably somewhere close to midnight. She got up, her side hurt a little, but nothing worth crying over. She put a sweater on, noticing the bandages wrapped around her stomach. Quietly slipping outside, she looked up at the sky and noticed a shooting star fly by, then nother.  
  
'There must be a meter shower tonight.' she thought sitting down on the porch.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better." Henry said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Thanks." Raven whispered brushing a strand of brown of of her face.  
  
"There's supposed to be and eclispse tonight." Henry said looking at the moon, "It should start any minute now."  
  
"Come on." Raven said getting up, "We'll have a better view from up here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Raven suddenly sprouted sharp, demonic claws. She easily scaled the wall and sat down on the roof. One graceful hand reached down and pulled him up next to her.  
At that moment it began to get dark. The moon was slowly beginning to vanish.  
  
"Wow." Raven whispered, "It's almost scary."  
  
"Mysterious and beautiful" Henry sighed, "A dangerous combination."  
  
"Not as dangerous as me and Ryo probably are."  
  
"Raven, don't start. Digimon or not, you're still my best friend and nothing is going to change that."  
  
"Still, I'm putting you in danger by telling you. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"I don't care, I'm gonna stay by you, no matter what."  
  
A cold chill blew by, making Raven shiver. A gentle arm wrapped around her, taking her by suprise. She looked at Henry, the slowly dying light reflecting it's last rays in her eyes.  
  
'Wow, the moonlight makes her look even more amazing.' Henry thought looking at her, 'Mysterious and beautiful, like the moon.'  
  
The last light light from the moon vanished. Without even realizing it Henry leaned over and kissed her. Raven, naturally, was taken by suprise, but didn't object. She knew she wasn't alone anymore. 


	18. Welcome to Wolf Valley

"RAVEN!! Raven, wake up!"  
  
Raven bolted upright, to find Cyberlunamon (Ok, that's it, its cyber from now on, that takes too much typing), yelling from the doorway.  
  
"What do you want hairball?"Raven groaned getting up, her side still hurt.  
  
"You better come look at this."Henry said coming up to stand next to her.  
  
Raven threw on short sleeve, button up shirt over her tube top and jumped to the ground from the loft, slightly scaring Ryo, who was waiting for her on the ground.  
  
'Ever since you woke up you've been acting more and more like a digimon.'Ryo groaned through their mental link.  
  
'So'Raven retorted following her brother and best friend out the door, cyber now in her arms.  
  
They rean into the forest to find Rika, Terriermon, Monodramon, and Renamon waiting for them. A huge black hole swirled behind them. It only took Raven a second to realize what it was, a dimensional portal.  
  
"How long has this thing been here?"Raven asked approacing it.  
  
"Not more than an hour."Renamon said,"Ryo was the one who noticed it."  
  
"Not suprising."Raven muttered,"It's here for a reason, and I think that reason is to get us."  
  
"You're joking, right?"Henry asked, looking at the should-be-digimon.  
  
"Call it girl's intuition."Raven said,"Well, let's go."  
  
"What?!"Ryo snapped,"Just like that? Shouldn't we get he others?"  
  
"No."Rika and Raven replied flatly.  
  
"It's just here for the eight of us."cyber completed.  
  
The four tamers, and their digimon looked at the portal for a moment, before the reckless would-be-leader finally stepped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, my head."Terriermon moaned, looking around.  
  
"Where are we?"Ryo asked, noticing everyone else was waking up.  
  
"This is Wolf Valley."cyber whispered,"Where Mono and I were born."  
  
"So, we're in the Digital World."Raven said flatly, looking around.  
  
To everyone's suprise, Raven and Ryo's outfits had changed. Ryo now wore the outfit her had worn when he had first met the other tamers in the Digital World, while Raven wore a pair of black baggy sweatpants, a white crop top, and a black button up short sleeve shirt with only the first botton done over it. Her dagger now hung at her waiste, it's black sheath shining brightly in the sunlight. Her D-arc also hung at her waiste. She also noticed the black finger-less gloves on her hands, each had a white gemstone.  
  
"Well, this is deffinately going on my weirdest week of my life list."Raven said dryly, thankful atleast her hair was in it's normal high ponytail.  
  
"Yeah,"cyber laughed,"so, where to oh valiant leader?"  
  
"Who made her leader?"Ryo playfully snorted,"She's no leader."  
  
"It's better than you."Rika smirked.  
  
"Forget it,"Raven sighed,"but I'd say we should try to track down the reason we're here."  
  
"What do you wanna bet your father has something to do with this?"Henry whispered in Raven's ear, who only nodded.  
  
"So, whick way?"Ryo asked.  
  
"I'd say south,"Raven said,"there's supposed to an ocean that way, civilization included."  
  
"Sounds good to me."cyber laughed, digivolving to give her tamer a ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's that. Just a little not, this may just turn into a cross-over fic, or I might just starta totally different one, who knows?  
  
Yuga:Uh,huh. she's dumb  
  
Shut up Yuga. -_- 


	19. The truth

"Hey, anyone seen Rika or Raven?"Kazu asked, walking into the cabin.  
  
"No, Ryo, Henry, and their digimon are missing too."Jeri sighed,"What do you think happened to them?"  
  
"I probably don't want to know."Takato groaned,"Raven's always getting us into trouble, let's just stay out of this one."  
  
"What if something happened to htem though?"Luna asked,"Their stuff is still here, besides their digimon cards."  
  
"You don't think theywent to the Digital World, do you?"Lynx asked.  
  
"That's impossible,"Jeri sighed,"how could they go back without help?"  
  
"Maybe they were kidnapped by aliens."Kenta moaned,"And they're being disceted as we speak!"  
  
"Shut up, Kenta."Takato moaned,"We need to be serious, they could be in trouble."  
  
"Takato, this is Raven we're talking about,"Jeri said calmly,"she's a trouble magnet!"  
  
"Good point,"Takato said drly,"all in favor of trying to find them say I."  
  
"I!!"  
  
~*~Back to the Digital World~*~  
  
Raven, Rika, Henry, and Ryo sat on the beach. The digimon played in the water.  
  
"You do realized Cyber is going to STINK when she gets out of the water."Rika hissed.  
  
"If she doesn't rust first."Raven smirked as she was splashed by Terriermon,"TERRIERMON!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Momentia, Ray."Terriermon laughed,"It's just a little water."  
  
"And that 'little water' is gonna be used to drown you!"Raven jumped to her feet and raced out after Terriermon.  
  
"Never in a million years would I imagine a girl who spent more time wrestling with digimon than with people."Henry said dryly,"But then again, I never imagined I'd have my own digimon either."  
  
That's Raven for you,"Ryo sighed,"always getting herself into trouble, getting hurt......."  
  
"OW!!! CYBER!! THAT'S MY HAIR!!"  
  
"See what I mean?"Ryo laughed,"Don't kill yourself Raven, we're here for a reason besides you getting yourself killed."  
  
"Oh you just shut up!"Raven yelled, throwing a rock at her double.  
  
"Alright, that's it!"Ryo was soon out in the water wrestling with his twin.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Those two act more like digimon than humans."Rika groaned.  
  
"Don't remind me."Herny sighed,'There are times when I think they are turning back into digimon.'  
  
*SPLASH!!*  
  
"AND RAVEN WINS AGAIN!"Monodramon shouted triumphantly.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes,"Come on, all of you, we need to figure out why we're here."  
  
Raven and Ryo exchanged worried glances,"Apoclaymon."  
  
"Not that again."Rika hissed,"Apoclaymon is long gone dead."  
  
"Tell that to my senses."Raven whispered,"Trust me on this one, he's alive, and wants us dead."  
  
"He wants anyone who's a threat to him dead."Henry said dryly,"Especially you two."  
  
Rub in why don't ya."Raven snarled,"Apoclaymon is up to something, that's why we're here."  
  
"If you knew it was that creep then why didn't you have us bring the others along!?"  
  
"Because, this is our fight,"Ryo sighed,"you two probably shouldn't even be here. You just got dragged into this because of me and Raven."  
  
"Why does he want you two so badly?"Rika asked,"It's not like you two knew him."  
  
Raven bit the tip of her tongue,"We didn't know him, but we did something, he didn't want us to do."  
  
She and Ryo left the water, Ryo soaking went from being thrown out by Raven. They sat down in the sand and Raven began to wring our her hair.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'd better tell her."Henry sighed,"We're not going to leave you to do this alone."  
  
"Wait a minute, how the heck does Henry know about all this?"Ryo snapped, staring at his twin.  
  
"I told him."Raven said flatly.  
  
"How could you, you've been asleep for the past week!"Ryo yelped.  
  
"I woke up once."Raven admitted,"Apoclaymon attacked me, or tried to."  
  
"Explain."Ryo hissed.  
  
"Everything."Rika added.  
  
Raven took a deep breath,"Better start from the top. That story we told at the beginning of camp, it was only half of the truth."  
  
"More like far from it."Henry muttered.  
  
"How much did you tell him?"Ryo hissed.  
  
"Back ot the point."Raven snarled,"Ryo and I are digimon, virus type digimon at that."  
  
Rika gave them a stunned looked,"You expect me to believe that."  
  
Raven looked at her hand, and sharp claws popped out,"We can't fully turn into digimon yet, but we're already starting to resemble them. Our human bodies change to make us look like our families, that's why my hair turned brown and now both of us look like Ryo's foster parents."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Apoclaymon wants you dead."Rika hissed,"You couldn't be THAT strong."  
  
"Apoclaymon is our father."Ryo sighed,"He sent us, and our older brother, to the real world till we were old enough to serve him in a useful way."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Impmon."the twins half smiled,"The one who explained EVERYTHING to us."  
  
"And how did you end up telling Henry about this?"Ryo asked, eyeing his twin.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
~*~Somewhere else~*~  
  
Doomrayomon stoop before a huge green crystal. Fire surrounded him on all sides.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry, I could not retreive them."the digimon sighed,"They never should have been sent to th Real World, they have grown soft, and cannot reach their digimon forms yet."  
  
"I did not expect them to become friends with the humans, but I realize they cannot transform yet, but they are learning to."the voice of Apoclaymon shook the room,"As we speak they are slowly changing. Apoclayahmon can already use her claws and fangs. She is becoming more agile each day. Armagedomon is developing slower, but he will eventually join his sister."  
  
"What about their friends?"Doomrayomon asked,"Will they not try to intervene? Their human emotions cause them to feel for your children, though they know what they are."  
  
I realize that, though I cannot understand why they would."  
  
"It is an emotion known as love my lord. It somehow blinds them into trust, to the point where they could know what their friends truly are and still stand by them."  
  
"Love, I remeber. One of the crests of the digi-destined children, was it not?"  
  
"Yes, but, another thing that worries me, their mother."  
  
"Lunanyamon, she will pose no threat. She cannot even stand on her own without assistance any longer."  
  
"Isn't this what brought your downfall last time? You were too sure?"  
  
"DO NOT DOUBT MY ABILYTY DOOMRAYOMON!!!"the entire cave shook,"My plan is full proof. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
"They will not follow you."  
  
"You seem so sure."  
  
"Apoclayahmon was my only worry, but I have insured her."  
  
"How, her spirit is great, and her love for the humans is far greater."  
  
"Because, my son, my poisin, once in the body, can destroy the mind, and, the poisin is already flowing through her body."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven:I REALLY REALLY hate you right now  
  
Authoress:Oh, shut up Raven  
  
Disclaimer:Bite me! 


	20. Wings of black

Raven moved away her shirt and touched the healing wound in her side,"It's gonna leave a scar, a good sized one too. It stings sometimes too."  
  
"And you're sure Apoclaymon did it?"Ryo asked, looking at his twin.  
  
"Positive, I know his voice."Raven sai flatly,"I don't know what's happening, but I think he did something too me."  
  
"Like what?"Henry asked, clearly worried.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've noticed that I've been gaining my abilities faster than Ryo, I know that."  
  
"Why would he want you and Ryo to turn back at different rates?"Renamon asked, watching the sun set behind them.  
  
"It could just be a side affect."Raven sighed.  
  
"But of what?"Ryo sighed.  
  
"We probably don't want to know."Rika hissed,"We'd better get inside, it's getting dark."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven sat on the roof of the inn they were staying at. She looked at her long, black claws. She was growing fangs too. Her temper had always been short, but it seemed worse now.  
  
'What's happening to me?'she thought, looking at the stars,'What does Apoclaymon know about me that I don't? Could I really be that much of a threat to him?'  
  
She stood up and felt her cut again, it stung. Her shoulders hurt, too.  
  
'I'm changing too fast.'she mentally hissed,'Ryo's just fine, but ever since I had that dream I've been in pain twenty-four seven. It's mild, but it's getting worse.'  
  
She took her shirt off and rubber her shoulders, there were two bumps forming on her shoulderblades, wings.  
  
'Oh, cute, really cute.'she mentally hissed,'What's next, a tail? Why can't I control this?'  
  
She looked out over the ocean, a gentle breeze blew her hair around in her face. She watched the waves roll in and out.  
  
'So calm and gentle,'she thought,'but in an instant it could turn deadly. Is that what's going to happen to me? Am I going to change into a monster like Apoclaymon?'  
  
She jumped from the roof and landed gracefully in the sand. The pain in her shoulders was growing rapidly. She wouldn't yell or scream, that's not her nature. She fingered the dagger hanging frm her belt.  
  
'I've got to be crazy.'  
  
Another jolt of pain, this time much worse. She brushed her hair over one shoulder and took out her dagger.  
  
'I'm going to regret this.'  
  
She took the blade and cut her back open. For a moment she was in a stae of shock from the pain, then two huge, black, angel wings burst forth from the cuts, covered in crimson blood. She collapsed.  
  
~*~Inside~*~  
  
Ryo sat up in shock. His back hurt like crazy. He rubbed his back in annoyance.  
  
'What the heck?'  
  
He looked over at the bed next to his, Henry was still fast asleep.  
  
'Raven, what are you up to?'  
  
He expected a mental reply from his twin, but none came.  
  
'Oh no, what happened?'  
  
He got up and walked outside. At first he saw nothing, then as his eyes began to ajust to the dark, the form a what he thought was a human, lying in the sand came into view.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
He raced over to her. He notded the blood covered wings and groaned, then he noticed her dagger lying in the sand.  
  
"What the hell?! Raven, wake up!"  
  
She didn't respond. He picked up her limp form and shook her lightly. One of her claws scratched his arm.  
  
"Damn it wake up!"  
  
A demonic growl escaped her lips. He almost dropped her in shock. Her eyes opened weakly.  
  
"Ryo!"She yelped in suprise and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Raven, what happened?"he asked, handing her the dagger she had dropped.  
  
She took the blade and put it back in it's sheath,"I'm not sure, all I know is something is SERIOUSLY wrong with me."  
  
"Yeah, what were you trying to do, kill yourself?"Ryo snapped.  
  
"Ryo, calm down, I'm not crazy."Raven hissed,'Just in alot of pain.' "You're VERY lucky Ryo."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You don't have to put up with this."she snarled, flapping her wings.  
  
"I'll probably have to sooner or later."  
  
"Ryo, something is making me change faster than I'm supposed to! Something is seriously wrong!"  
  
"Raven, you need to get some sleep. And don't start yelling at me."  
  
"Don't order me around, but I am tired."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~Back in the real world~*~  
  
"Ok, now I'm starting to worry."Jeri sighed,"They've been gone for two days strait."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like them to vanish without a world."Takato said worriedly,"They would have told us if they'd gone to the digital world."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"Luna asked,"Maybe they didn't want you to go with them."  
  
"Why would thay do that?"Kazu asked,"We're supposed to be a team."  
  
"None of us know that much about Raven, she ould have tricked them."Kenta suggested.  
  
"Ryo would be able to tell, he's her twin brother."Jeri sighed.  
  
"What if they're not really twins?"Kenta asked.  
  
"Put a sock in it Kenta."Takato snarled,"Raven wouldn't betray us, she's a tamer, too!"  
  
Jeri looked out a window,"What if they're hurt, and need help?"  
  
"That's it!"Lynx snapped,"If you're that worried why don't you try to find them?!"  
  
"We don't even know where to start!"Kazu moaned.  
  
"The Digital World?"Lynx suggested,"Can't you get a hold of that Yamachi guy?"  
  
"Yeah, Raven's laptop is still here."Takato smiled, jumping off on his bed, climbing up to the loft and taking Raven's laptop out of her bag.  
  
"Ok, now how do you turn this thing on?"he asked.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Give me that!"Lynx hissed, grabbing the computer from Takato.  
  
~*~Hypnos~*~  
  
*Beep beep* "You've got mail!"  
  
"Ugh,"Yamachi clicked his e-mail icon and was stunned to see a note from the tamers,'Yamachi, we've got a problem, Ryo, Rika, henry, and Raven have vanished. We think they went to the Digital World, could we get a little help?'  
  
He groaned and looked at his computer screen again. He clicked reply and began to type.  
  
~*~Back at Moonbeam~*~  
  
*Bep beep* "You've got mail!"  
  
Takato jumped in suprise,"That was quick."He clicked the email icon,"How do you always get into these messes? Oh well, where are you right now?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*falls asleep typing*  
  
Yuga:She was up all night partying *hits the desk*  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuga:*again*  
  
BITE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuga:*again*  
  
DAMN BUTT SNIFFIN' MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
the rest of the room:*sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer:This is slightly disturbing 


	21. Digital cat fight, a demon's strength

"My lord, what do you wish to do with young Apocalypse, you can't possibly trust her."  
  
"I don't intend to, Kimeramon. Apocalypse is too dangerous. My poisin will infect her body, turning her against her friends only when she is angered. The poisin will cloud her mind and make friend look like enemy. she will kill them."Apoclaymon laughed evily,"Once all of them are together I will be able to strike."  
  
"Is there a reason she is turning back faster than her brother?"a fiarly large Devimon asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes, returning to her natural form at such a rapid rate will cause great pain, and the pain will make her hate and anger greater."Apoclaymon replied,"After all, that is how Puppetmon dragged the digidestined in friendship into his web, his great pain. Now, it is time to test them. Ladydevimon!"  
  
"Yes my lord?"ladydevimon smirked, steeping into the chamber.  
  
"It is time to test Apocalypse, go, attack them!"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
~*~Back to the beach~*~  
  
"We'd better get moving."Raven sighed from her roof top perch, flexing her wings lazily,"We can't stay in one place for too long."  
  
Henry and Rika, mostly Rika, had been little more than stunned at the sight of Raven's wings. Raven had yet to try flying though, Ryo's complaining about her needing time to heal and kept her on the ground, for now.  
  
"Yeah, Apoclaymon has eyes everywhere."Ryo sighed,"Raven you're not...."  
  
Raven was already prepairing to take off at his first word. Soon she was airborn and laughing.  
  
"Too late."Rika snickered,"Face it Akiyama, you can bring a raven to the ground,"  
  
"But you can't keep her there."Henry smirked,"Especially when it's our Raven."  
  
"Keep it up."Raven threated, flying high then faking a dive bomb at Ryo,"Or do you want to meet my claws?"  
  
Renamon rolled her eyes playfully,"Let's go."  
  
The team took off, following the overly energetic, in Ryo's opinion, Raven. After about an hour Ryo got fed up.  
  
"Where EXACTLY are we going?"he asked, semi-calmly.  
  
"Leomon's Village."Raven smiled,"The others are bound to follow us, might as well hunt Leomon down while we've got the time."  
  
"Leomon's alive?"Rika gave the digimon-girl a weird look,"But......."  
  
"His data was just reconfigured, he should be able to remember you guys."cyber groaned,"If he doesn't kill me on sight."  
  
"Don't ask."Monodramon said quickly.  
  
"Or Raven doesn't give him a heart attack."Ryo smirked,"Will you get down here, you need to calm down."  
  
"Very funny and no I won't."Raven hissed,"I'm just fine. This may be taking a tole on me but I can handle it."  
  
"Raven........"  
  
"Don't start Armagedon."  
  
"Oh brother."Henry groaned.  
  
"Here we go again."Rika added,"It never fails."  
  
"Momen-tai, it's not like they'll kill eachother."Terriermon laughed.  
  
"That's what worries me."Henry sighed,"There's something wrong, whatever Apoclaymon did to Raven has shortened her temper, and made her change back to a digimon faster than she should. Whatever he did could be more dangerous to us than to her."  
  
"What are you saying?"Raven asked, looking back from her fight with Ryo,"That Apoclaymon is trying to make me kill you guys?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him."Henry said,"Puppetmon used close to the same trick on Matt."  
  
"Too true."Raven looked at him,"And Apoclaymon is afriad of me, we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"That's not very helpful."Ryo hissed.  
  
"Drop the big brother act Ryo!"Raven snapped,"Yeesh, my temper is getting worse."  
  
"Or it's just mood swings."Rika muttered.  
  
"I heard that."Raven hissed.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes,"Can we just get going before someone gets killed."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
The team looked up to see Ladydevimon in their way.  
  
"Great."Raven said sarcasticly,"Just what we need, daddy dearest send one of his whores to fight us."  
  
"Why you little bitch!!"Ladydevimon snapped.  
  
"What, can't handle the truth?"Raven retorted.  
  
"Cat fight."Renamon said dryly.  
  
"Digimon style."cyber added.  
  
Raven and Ladydevimon landed in the sand and stared eachother down. Ryo was being held back by Henry giving shouts of 'she'll kill herself' or 'let me go!' every now and then.  
  
"Let's see what you're made of, Apocalypse."Ladydevimon snickered,"Why your father worries about something as small and insignificant as you is beyond me."  
  
"Insignificant, that the best you can do?"Raven retorted,"You should spend some time in the real world, maybe then you'll learn how to insult someone, or find a REAL boyfriend."  
  
"Why me?"Ryo moaned,"Why'd I have to have Raven for a sister?"  
  
"Can it Ryo."Raven said cooly.  
  
"Your sister is going to die soon,"Ladydevimon snickered,"You should be kind to her in her last few minutes,no matter how ugly and spiteful she is."  
  
"Oh, no, you're the one who's gonna die."Raven smirked,"Hell's Arrow!!"  
  
A black arrow formed in Raven's and, and a bow in the other. She quickly took aim and shot it at Ladydevimon, who easily dodged it.  
  
"That's the best you can do!"Ladydevimon laughed,"Forgive me if I'm not shaking in my skin."  
  
"Look behind you."Raven snickered.  
  
Ladydevimon spun around in time to see the arrow heading strait for her chest,"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She didn't have time to escape.  
  
"Bye bye Ladydevimon."Raven smiled as her bow vanished,"Even if it hadn't killed her, it would have poisined her."  
  
"Wow, what are you, a mega?!"Ryo yelped.  
  
"No sure."Raven replied flatly, rubbing her forehead,"Whatever I am, I'm gonna have Apoclaymon VERY worried if this keeps up."  
  
"Not to mention us."Rika hissed.  
  
"Very funny, let's go."Raven hissed,"I'm not in the mood for another fight."  
  
"Especially a cat fight."Ryo snickered.  
  
"RYO ARMAGEDON AKIYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done, finally, I'm on a digimon streak, yeesh  
  
Disclaimer:These are the day, when all I can do is dream  
  
oh, yeah, I'm in a happy mood right now. For the last, I dunno, four or five months I've been keeping up with Digimon Frontier by way of the internet! I didn't get UPN on my tv, till now! I finally get to see Digimon Frontier, wait, it's on at 7:30 am! Oh GOD I HATE MY SCHOOL!!!!!!! School starts at eight!!!!! DIE CCA!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!! 


	22. The wrath that cannot be controled ok, I...

Raven sat in a tree above her brother and friends. Two days and STILL no sign on Leomon's village, she was beginning to think something had happendd to them. She rubbed her forehead again.  
  
'Damn, what's wrong with me this imte, am I growing a horn?'  
  
She looked at her brother, peaceful, relaxed, painless, lucky. Rika rolled over in her sleep mumbling something inaudible about Ryo.  
  
'Or an extra eye.'she thought bitterly,'whoa, did I just hear the word love? No way, this is Rika.'  
She took out her dagger again,'Do I dare?' She rolled her eyes and the pain shot through her forehead,"Yes."  
  
She took the dark blade and made a slit across her forehead. The pain made her shut her eyes tightly, but it wasn't black, everything was white. She looked at her hands, with her eyes still closed, she could see them faintly and a black aura surronded them. She looked down at her friends, Ryo had a deep silver aura, Rika's a dark blue, and Henry's was green. The digimon had aura's that looked like scrambled digital data.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
She opened her eyes and felt her forehead.  
  
'Another eye, what am I turning into, Beelzemon?'  
  
Then it hit her, she fell off her perch but caught herself before she hit the ground. She slapped her forehead, and regretted it, for being so stupid.  
  
'Apoclayahmon! How could I be so dumb!'  
  
"Because you are."  
  
Raven spun around to see Impmon behind her.  
  
"Long time no see little sis."he smirked,"I see you're changing back."  
  
"Too fast."Raven hissed,"Ryo's just the same and me, my temper's getting shorter...."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"I've sprouted wings, claws, fangs, and a third eye and by the way, I've got the strength of a mega level digimon!"  
  
"That's 'cause you ARE a mega."Impmon said knowingly,"Apoclayahmon and Armagedomon are both megas."  
  
"That explains how I beat Ladydevimon."Raven said dryly,"So, where's the shrimps?"  
  
"Who, us?"Ai said innocently, walking up beinhd Impmon, Mako in tow.  
  
"YOU BROUGHT THEM TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!"Raven yelped, suprised she didin't wake anyone besides Cyber and Renamon, who looked at her and went back to sleep.  
  
"What, ya expected me ta just leave em behind?"Immon said sweetly, making Raven want to gag.  
  
"They could be killed!"Raven yelled angrily, picking Impmon up by his bandana.  
  
"Raven, put me down."Impmon pleaded, sturuggling in heis younger sister's grip.  
  
"Raven!"Mako yelled,"Please don't hurt Impmon!"  
  
Raven turned to the twins, her eyes were glowing madly. The shrank back in fear. Raven blinked for a minute and her eyes stopped glowing.  
  
"What the heck just happened?"she asked, looking at Impmon for an answer.  
  
"You nearly killed me!"Impmon yelped.  
  
"O...k."Raven sighed,"I need to get some sleep. Guess you guys are coming with us."  
  
"Yup."Ai and Mako said happily.  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
'What's wrong with me?'Raven mentally moaned, making sure Ryo wasn't in her head again,'I almsot killed my own brother. He's capable of watching Ai and Mako, why'd I react like that? Could I really be turning evil? I'm crazy.'  
  
Raven mentally slapped herself. Another bout of suprise had hit with the arrival of Ai, Mako, and Impmon, all of whom were now riding on a digivolved Cyber's back.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Raven looked down at Ai,"What?"  
  
"Why do you have wings now?"she asked innocently.  
  
Raven almost fell out of the air in surprise,'We completely forgot to explain!' "Long story, have Impmon tell you."  
  
"Me!"Impmon yelped.  
  
"Their YOUR partners."Raven hissed.  
  
"Quit picking on Impmon, Ray."Ryo groaned,"You're enough of a handful without you two fighting."  
  
"Shut up Ryo."Raven snarled,"We're getting close to Leomon's village."  
  
~*~Somewhere else in the Digital World~*~  
  
The remainder of the tamers, by some miracle, Suzie and Lopmon included, trcked through a desert.  
  
"We've been walking for days!"Kazu whined.  
  
"It's been two days Kazu,"Takato said dryly,"we've gotta find them."  
  
"It's bad enough Ai, Mako, and Impmon got separated from us,"Jeri sighed,"we've got no clue where they are."  
  
"Just pray they're together,"Kenta sighed,"and they've found the others."  
  
"You do realize how unlikely that is?"Jeri asked.  
  
"Especially in the Digital World."Lopmon added.  
  
"Where do you think they'd go?"Kenta asked, looking around.  
  
"Wherever fate takes them."Lopmon said knowingly,"There is something about Ryo and Raven that worries me. Remember what Guilmon said about Raven smelling like a digimon?"  
  
"I'd forgotten about that."Takato said thoughtfully,"Why?"  
  
"Is there any chance that Raven could actually be a digimon?"Lopmon asked.  
  
"Raven's not a digimon."Guilmon said,"She's not a human either."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"everyone besides Suzie and the digimon yelped.  
  
"She doesn't smell like a digimon or a human."Guilmon said childishly (Yuga:Is that a word?),"She's smells like both of them."  
  
"You didn't tell us this before because?!"Takato half yelled,"What is Raven's out to hurt them?!"  
  
"Ryo smells the same way."Guilmon added.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Cute."Jeri groaned.  
  
~*~Back in Apoclaymon's cave thingy~*~  
  
"All is well Doomrayomon?"Apoclaymon asked.  
  
"Yes, Apocalypse's anger is burning and slowly taking control. It won't be long before she turns on them."  
  
"Wonderful, now, prepair for the next part of our plan, begin bulding my dark army. The war to end all wars will soon begin."  
  
~*~Back to our twin demons and co.~*~  
  
Raven flitted through the air, Ai in her arms and Mako on her back. From the ground Impmon and Ryo are both shouting at her to be careful and calm down before someone, mainly Ai and Mako, get hurt. Henry, Rika, and the digimon are watching in amusement.  
  
"GET BACK DOWN HERE!"Impmon shouted angrily,"I'm gonna kill you if my partners get hurt!!"  
  
"Give it up boys."Rika said dryly,"She's not coming down any time soon."  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!"the two brothers shouted angrily.  
  
"Ugh!"Rika sat down on a rock since their party seemed to be going nowhere,"Why me?"  
  
"Hey, I have to deal with this too you know."Herny said dryly,"Plus I've had to deal with Raven's rantings for how many years?!"  
  
"I heard that."Raven hissed, doing a fake divebomb for Ryo.  
  
"Well, It's official,"Renamon sighed,"we're cursed."  
  
The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:Nappy time 


	23. I Am Really REALLY Sorry

Raven stared up at the night sky above her,'What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly so mad at everything, and everyone? Am I really evil?'  
  
"Hey, you ok?"Henry crawled up next to her,"You seem really out of it."  
  
"I'm fine!"Raven snapped angrily.  
  
"Yeesh, no need to bite my head off."Henry muttered,"I'm just worried about you."  
  
Raven let out a groan,"Sorry, I'm just, well, stressed. I don't know what's wrong with me. It just feels like I'm mad at everyone right now, but, I don't have a single reason to be. I should be happy, but I just can't be. It's like my transformation isn't just affecting me physically, but mentally too. I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"Henry wrapped a gentle arm around her,"There aren't many things that can scare a mega level digimon and you know it."  
  
"Myself."Raven rested her head on Henry's shoulder,"Last night I got really mad at Impmon for bringing Ai and Mako here with him."  
  
"That's silly, he's perfectly capable of taking care of them. Why would you get mad at him for that?"  
  
"Exactly, my temper's getting hell shorter and I'm getting mad for no reason. That's what's scaring me, If I lose my temper and the digimon aren't near us, you and Rika are as good as dead, and Ryo might be too. I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for your deaths, but, that's exactly what I might do."  
  
Henry gave the teen digimon a light shake,"Don't say things like that. Do you REALLY want to turn out like your father?"  
  
Raven shook her head,"Is the sky made of rocks? Of course I don't want to turn out like Apoclaymon! I'd rather just live my life out as a normal HUMAN girl, not the daughter of one of the most powerful digimon in the universe."  
  
"But that's the way it is. You're the daughter of Apoclaymon, and you're going to be a digimon for the rest of your life. Nothing can change that."  
  
"You'd be suprised."Raven muttered,"I know, but I wish I could. I hate being a digimon. My life has always been, well, a gigantic war, even before I came to Japan. Now, add all this to it."  
  
"Between you and Ryo,"Henry couldn't help but smile,"you've got the equivalent of World War III for a life."  
  
"Exactly, and war means pain, death, anger, hate, and loss. If Kazu had come with us, he'd probably be dead right now. My temper's just been too short lately."  
  
"If you don't eventually kill Kazu, Rika will. One of you will get ticked off and kill him sooner or later anyway."  
  
Raven rolled her cerulean eyes,"Point taken. But why am I changing back so fast, and Ryo isn't?"  
  
"Bad luck?" Raven twisted her head slightly and glared at the boy. "Sorry. I'm just asking to get hurt, aren't I?"  
  
"What do you think, human?"  
  
"That Ryo's talking in his sleep again."  
  
Raven sat up,"Huh?"  
  
"Just listen."Henry shook his head and looked across the small clearing the group was sleeping in.  
  
Ryo was fast asleep, using Monodramon as a pillow, but still talking in his sleep,"Mmmm, Rika...."  
  
Raven gave a half laugh half snort sound and shook her head,"My brother, the love sick digimon."  
  
Henry nodded,"Who didn't see that coming?"  
  
"Kazu and Kenta."Raven said simply.  
  
"Shut up, Raven!"Ryo suddenly yelled, then rolled over,"I am NOT a chocolate bar! Rika, help, my sister's trying to eat me!" Raven almost fell over laughing, and Henry was bracing himself against the tree behind them. "I'm gonna die!! Impmon, get off my head!"  
  
"God, what I'd give for a video camera right now."Raven snickered,"It'd be perfect for blackmail."  
  
By this time the digimon had been awakened by the noise and were all staring at Ryo, who'd begun thrashing around, trying to hit Impmon off his head, who was currently sitting in a tree laughinghis head off.  
  
"Does he do this a lot?"Renamon asked dryly.  
  
"Yep."Raven nodded lightly,"He does this all the time at home."  
  
"Home, that sounds so good right now."Henry looked up at the night sky,"Think the others are ok?"  
  
"They've probably come looking for us by now."Raven mused,"I feel sorry for them, they've gotta live with Kazu and Kenta."  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the Digital World  
  
"They're probably dead by now."Kazu prodded the fire the group was sitting around with a stick,"If Apoclaymon's really out there then he'll go after them, and they won't stand a chance."  
  
"Please,"Takato roled his eyes,"Ryo survived for two months in the Digital World, they're fine. Just be glad we haven't found them yet, Raven and Rika would probably kill you."  
  
"No they wouldn't!"Kazu snapped.  
  
"Trust me,"Takato shook his head,"they would."  
  
"Where do you think they are?"Jeri asked,"The Digital World is huge, where do we even start?"  
  
Guardromon looked thoughtfully up at the sky,"Hm, they probably headed to the last place we'd think to look."  
  
"That would be back in the real world."Kenta mused.  
  
"No,"Lopmon stared into the fire,"they'd go to the Leomon Village."  
  
"Leomon Village?"Takato asked,"Where's that?"  
  
"Somewhere north of here."Lopmon shrugged,"I haven't been there in a long time, but that's probably where they'd go, to see if they can find our Leomon."  
  
"Sounds logical."Takato nodded,"Wait, OUR Leomon?"  
  
"Yes."Lopmon said simply,"Digimon never really die, their data just gets reconfigured, so, Leomon's been revived and is probably there."  
  
I am SO SO SO sorry this is so short, I am going through a major period of writer's block, I can't think of ANYTHNG!!! It's driving me absolutely out of my mind!!  
  
Raven:Yeah, you're not the one who has to deal with a ranting authoress.  
  
Can it, Raven! Anyway, because of this, this fic is on hiatus until further notice, sorry, please don't kill me, and I promise I won't forget about this fic, I'm just running low on inspiration digimon-wise. 


End file.
